Suzumiya Yuki
by Suzumiya Yuki
Summary: HaruhixYuki Sasaki is heeere.
1. Chapter 1

**Feelings? Hell yeah!**

_**By Demon Eyes**_

_**Disclaimer: Suzumiya and everything else related don't belong to me.**_

_**The - Plan-**_

……………………………………………………………………………

****All the members of the S.O.S brigade were present in their club room as usual. Kyon and Itsuki were playing poker with Kyon still trying to find proof that this guy was really an esper. The quiet girl in the group Yuki was reading her books as always giving away nothing whether the book was interesting or not. It seemed like she was reading them for the sake of reading to pass time. Mikuru-chan, the Moe mascot for this brigade, often if not always used to the club's advantage, was passing on tea to her fellow mates in her maid outfit. This was to be her 'in house' clothes and this house being the club room

Of course as do all other clubs and brigades have a leader, this one was no exception. Their literally fearless leader, of whom this club was named after, was not in the vicinity of the followers, so to speak. Her name you ask. Her name is Suzumiya Haruhi. She formed this club from scratch. Well, the idea was Kyon's. He was the only person that she spoke to just because she thinks everyone to be boring. This means they are very normal people and normal means boredom to Ms. Suzumiya Haruhi. You won't believe the reason why she formed this club. This oh! So great club consisting of five people was brought into effect to search for: 1. Espers. 2. Time travellers and 3. Aliens.

But though we know nothing of Kyon, he being a normal human being thus very boring to get to know, we know a lot more than we bargained for about the rest of the members of the S.O.S brigade. Let us start with the Itsuki. Usually, to all his other classmates, he is the cool and intelligent guy who talks about everything as if he were telling a story he knew for the last five or so years. This means, whatever he says, is fact, at least to him. If he made up everything he said, he would have to have a chip for a brain. Anyway, Itsuki has a dual identity like Yuki and Mikuru as we will soon find out. His other identity, from the normal high school student, is that he is an esper. A real esper. He has proven himself quite a number of times but Kyon, the normal guy he is, can't grasp the simple concept even with the evidence given to him at ground zero.

Mikuru-chan, the most Moe girl that has ever made it to TV, is a time traveller. She is a real time traveller, so in fact that Kyon was given a visit to remember from the future Mikuru. This would've been enough to convince anyone else but this guy being the hard headed as he is, was only a little moved to search for that truth that might be out there but in truth was right in front of him. Haruhi would use Mikuru's cuteness to her advantage when she would be acquiring (more like hijacking) equipment for the club. The club that first started out with only a room and a table accompanied by a few chairs was now full with computer (new computers) LAN speed internet and many more not too useful stuff thanks to Mikuru. Examples would be how she used her as a girl being raped by the computer club president to get the first computer they had. The girl known as Haruhi was no girl to Mikuru. She was the devil herself and may be not to Mikuru-chan only. Ask the computer club president all about that.

Next comes Yuki. The glass wearing (at least used to), book reading and very quiet girl. She reads about 30 books a day. Kyon has never seen her come to the club room, ever. She is either the most punctual person in school, or she never attends classes. If you were to ask me what I think, I would tell you that I bet all my savings on the latter. Why? Well, in reality, she is an alien. Not any other alien like a person with a different physical appearance or metabolism from us but an alien as in she was created buy aliens. Yes, she is what one might call an artificial intelligence life form. She is adaptive to any environment in which she finds herself in. Can do a lot of the impossible that we mere humans only can do in our best dreams. She can manipulate matter. The universe and the air itself being made up of matter, puts her into the 'god' category but let's not jump our guns here.

Yuki is the one who first made our heads spin when she decided to sill the beans about our four companions. In fact, it was her, who let us on the secret that is Suzumiya Haruhi. Itsuki, Mikuru and Yuki, proved their real selves to Kyon in the absence of their leader. Now this would be called treachery, usually, but who are we kidding? This is not your usual stuff. You would think that seeing as the club was formed to find espers, time travellers and aliens and befriend them; it would make their president eternally happy but that was not how our mysterious trio thought it. You see, Suzumiya is an exception being. To put it in Lehman's terms, Suzumiya Haruhi is a god. No, not any god, she is the God. It is known (by the suspicious Itsuki) that Haruhi made this world as we know it. This is proven by the mysterious incidents that occur as Haruhi's mood change. Mostly bad things and these happen often when God (Haruhi) is really bored. Did I mention that everything normal is boring to Haruhi? Just think of a norm's boring day experienced by Haruhi. The world would be destroyed.

This however, introduced the other activity of the club away from the president. The other four, would get together in private and formulate a plan to make their president really busy and excited which was no easy task for a person as easily bored as her. They had all come up with a few plans on their own and were really dried up. Some worked other failed miserably. Yuki being the person that she is, quiet and obedient (at least to Kyon) was following others' plans before and now it was her turn to woo their president. The others didn't know the reasons to their conclusions but they all saw that Yuki and Haruhi were not really getting along. This brought on some hesitance in letting Yuki in Haruhi's company alone fearing the results but they were out of ideas and this had been the third day that Haruhi hadn't showed up for their meeting.

Kyon had seen her in class and she was not a force to be reckoned with, even for Kyon who was the only person in their class that Haruhi would talk to. She had cleaning duty and was in class at the time which would really confuse a few if not many people. A girl like her doing class duty! Okay, this was not a good sign. Suzumiya was really bored if she had resorted to cleaning class rooms and corridors. Kyon pointed out that it was almost time for the cleaning to finish and if Yuki was to catch Haruhi today, instead of tomorrow, she was to go now before Haruhi left for home (there was no guarantee that their president would be coming to the club room today, besides, there was another contortion in reality space to be rid of. Itsuki was the expert in this field and Kyon of course would never miss this for the world.

Mikuru being Mikuru, decided to tread along with the guys and even though it was a mystery in it's own as to how Yuki was going to confront Haruhi to entertain her, to put it simply, it was an event for the record books but Kyon being a guy with a great sense of instinct, decided that today he would not risk Haruhi's wrath a second time after what had happened in class earlier today. And with that, poor Yuki (according to Kyon0 put the book she had been reading back on the shelf and picking up her back, left to complete her task. Yuki was following Kyon's orders well which was surprising but it may be the fact that he put forward his orders in a complete manner that wouldn't bring up any misunderstandings. He learned that lesson well that day they went to Itsuki's friends' island. The others went their separate ways to go clean up after God's mess and Yuki proceeded to Kyon and Haruhi's classroom where the said divine being would be.

……………………………………………………………………………

(Room 1-D)

Haruhi was not having a very good start of a week. There she was, thinking of many different ways she would make her life less boring and came their homeroom teacher reminding her of the crap that was class duty. "Duty my ass." She cursed. It sounded like a great deal of responsibility but in truth, it meant, cleaning the chalk board, sweeping and moping the floor and all other hygiene crap that filled the S.O.P list of their class. This was proving to be one of those weeks that were not in her favour. She was going to give Mikuru-chan hell tomorrow when she went back. Fuck Kyon because she was going to finish that video and add in a few, okay maybe a lot, of extras not excluding Mikuru's G-13 pictures. Mwe he he, stupid Kyon thought that he had his way last time he deleted her pictures. The dumb idiot had never thought about the negatives. Haruhi's mood was starting to lighten up from the little laughter she was giving herself when she heard the double doors to the class room open.

She looked up and if she was being honest with herself, she was surprised to see the person that was now entering the class and gently closing the door behind her. "Yuki. What are you doing here?" She paused in her cleaning and gave her full attention to this quiet mascot of her newly formed brigade. She was really hyped in finding out what brought this girl who seemed not to like her here to her. Yuki seemed to Haruhi, the type of girl that wouldn't say jack to anyone unless urged to so, why would she be here uninvited? The girl in question only walked forward without saying a word all the while Haruhi's interest meter hiking up to the max.

Yuki placed her school bag in one of the up turned chairs and rolled up her cardigan. She went to the still white black board and picking up the duster, started cleaning it. "I will help you finish up here in less time and then I will accompany you to your home." Is all she said and continued to do the task she had given to her self. When there was no comment to what she had said, seeing as anyone would be expecting one, she paused and turned to look at Haruhi with as inquisitive a look as you would see on a robot (meaning none whatsoever) and asked, "Is that not okay?" Haruhi should her elegant haired head a little and assured her that it was not a problem. She had a lot to say but for some reason the words stayed with her in her thoughts. A smile graced her lips as Yuki turned to resume her dusting.

……………………………………………………………………….

In a completely different pane of existence, or for the luck there of where Kyon and company were witnessing a distorted giant smashing away at buildings upon their arrival, were left puzzled as no sooner had they arrived than the giant disappeared.

To be continued...?


	2. Chapter 2

**Suzumiya Yuki**

_**By Demon Eyes**_

Disclaimer: The characters presented here are not mine.

**The - Kiss**

…………………………………………………………………………………..

Yuki Nagato walked on from behind Haruhi all the while reading a book. While she showed an air of calm, Suzumiya on the other hand wasn't as such. Although it would be no big deal to others, it was for Haruhi to find herself walking home with someone else by her side. She can't remember when she last walked with anyone. Not even her parents when she was still little. She had no one to even talk to before the S.O.S Dan. Now the person she least expected to get close to her was the one who has asked to walk her home. The only one - ever.

Were it someone else, she would've just ignored them or showed them her true self and they would beat it like the idiots they were. This girl who was walking behind her however was different. It seemed that she care what Haruhi did or said. She remembers the Island incident when Yuki pulled that prank on her, though she wasn't so sure it was a prank seeing as Yuki never made un-necessary cracks or talked to much, even now. Haruhi decided to ask to be sure what really went on, on that Island. She slowed down a bit to let the smaller girl come by her side.

"Yuki, do you remember that time we went with the others to that Island?" Yuki looked from her book and turned a little to peer at Haruhi who tool that as a sign to continue. "I asked you to look after Mikuru-chan and not to let anyone else in the room." Yuki only blinked. This was a yes to Haruhi though as she continued, "We came back and I asked you to let us in but you didn't. Why?" Yuki blinked again and repeated what she had said before on that Island, "You ordered me not to let anyone else inside so I didn't." Haruhi made a face and this would be a bad sign to others but apparently not to Yuki.

"Yuki, you aren't a robot or something. You have something called 'common sense' that human beings have. Now unless you are any other kind of animal or an alien, which you obviously aren't, then you would've let us in when we came back. So why didn't you?" Needless to say, Haruhi Suzumiya was really angry at this time almost pissed. She was now facing Yuki full on having somehow ended up in front of her in her speech. Since she was facing the opposite way from Yuki, she never saw the crack that appeared in the sky right behind her. Yuki saw it and new that she had to take steps to calm this being down.

She wasn't as sure as to what to do. How did that human Kyon manage to Haruhi obedient and do what he says, or for that matter, how did he manage to make her do what he said? She knows that she did it because if she didn't then Haruhi would get emotionally unstable and that would not be profitable. Yet, here she was being reminded of how she had disobeyed Haruhi. Did she make the wrong decision when she was asked not to let anyone it and she did not? Why did she then open it when Kyon asked! Maybe she has spent a little more time than needed as right behind Haruhi, in that crack, some kind of magnified shapeless form began to squeeze through.

She searched her hard drives to find some action she should take in order to prevent Haruhi from erasing this world, is a different way. She remembers that one book she read about a guy who silenced a girl by kissing her. She was no male but all the more to shock Suzumiya Haruhi from her destructive thoughts. And with that, though it is irrelevant to Yuki and doesn't even register to her that it is her first kiss, she kisses a un-expecting Haruhi full on the lips. Haruhi who had been in the process of letting lose from the lack of a response, despite her bravado, was really shocked when she felt the other girl's soft, small and delicate lips upon hers. Her first kiss taken by Yuki Nagato of all people.

Yes, she too has thought of these things and it didn't help that she had a lot of time on her hands which gave her all the more free time to think of such things. She never understood what the big deal was about a kiss and giving it to a certain person first. To her, people kissed all the time they had ice cream, or drunk from a bottle yet they made a great deal of it. Why? She would ask herself all the time. Now she understands them, at least a little bit. She understands what the deal is with something called a kiss. Meeting lips with Yuki, gave her such a weird feeling but most definitely not bad.

Haruhi wondered why she hadn't pulled back yet from it. It wasn't that she was disgusted or anything but they were in the middle of the street and people all around were watching them. Is that her class's rep she sees on the other side of the street? Oh well, who cares? She was known among all men and women that she was on a different wavelength and world from all the rest. Yet at the moment, it would be said that she was in Yuki's world and thus on the same frequency as her. She was still in her thoughts, when she felt that warmth she has felt for the first time in her life leave her as Yuki pulls back.

Maybe she should've thought less and enjoyed the kiss while it lasted instead. Damn it, damn it all. Thunder and lightening struck and boomed in the distance. Yuki went back to her book and walked on having put a stop to the closed space from preceding its course of destruction. She held the book in her hands and her eyes too were on its pages but her highly advanced brain was on something completely different. The reactions her body and more got from the contact with her charge were much uncalculated. She felt drown to continue it for seconds more but her task had been done and her plan did what she wanted to achieve. Yuki hadn't thought it would feel like that. Now that her task had been done and glancing a little towards Haruhi show that she was a little cheery, Yuki decided it would be better for her to leave.

Haruhi was worse off than Yuki though. She had thought the world boring before since she was a child and had that conversation with her dad that changed her perception on life. Today she discovered something that she might actually enjoy doing that those other retched masses also did – She might just have gotten her first crush. She didn't believe that kissing somebody else might feel like this. She started to imagine herself kissing someone else and it didn't even make her blink. Yet Yuki's kiss was completely different. Almost unnatural – and did she like unnatural or what? She thought about it for a second and decided to let it go for now. It would pass eventually, it will. She decided that this girl Yuki will never cease to amaze her.

First, to go against her, Suzumiya Haruhi and then now having the guts to kiss her, She didn't know why the girl had done it but she felt a little happy than she was for the last couple of days. This would give her more thoughts to pass her time. A thought came out of no where that it made her do something she thought she may never do. She wondered when she might be able to feel those little lips of Yuki's and blushed. Her, a person who had swore to do the uncommon, she blushed! She got it quickly under control and tried to see if the other girl had seen her in her embarrassing state. But she had stopped and turned at one corner and was facing the other way. Haruhi knew even without the girl saying it that she was going home.

Suzumiya didn't want to mention it either that they were not yet there at her house since Yuki volunteered to see her there but that kiss had gotten to the both of them. Yuki showed no signs of it except the going home thing and that's what Haruhi picked up on. "You are going home?" She voiced her perceptions. Yuki nodded mutely but before she walked away, she turned and paused as if waiting for Haruhi's 'go'. The brown haired girl smiled to herself and almost nodded but her super brain came up with another random thought and she was one that did what came to her mind at once without thinking about it more. She walked over to the smaller girl and fondly placed a kiss on her right cheek then nodded and before Yuki's reaction came, she was on her heels and going home.

Yuki watched Suzumiya Haruhi walk off in the distance and when she turned a corner somewhere, her tiny fingers came up to feel her cheek that still felt the effects of Haruhi's lips. No one was around to see her and even if someone told then that something incredible happened, they would never believe you. Right here and now, as Yuki Nagato's brain stopped functioning for a few seconds, Yuki smiled. It seemed that not even she herself knew that she smiled. She stayed like that for said seconds then she picked up her book bag that had fallen unnoticed and walked to her residence. She was now – before she was 99.2345432 that Haruhi Suzumiya was a great being, 100 sure that Suzumiya Haruhi is a god. Why? Because she made 'her' feel.

Yuki felt and knew that today, she has done more than just helping Haruhi out of boredom but she has also changed the future. The known future at least. When she chose to kiss Suzumiya Haruhi, she hadn't thought of the consequences until she had already done it. That kiss is going to change everything and she didn't know how to stop it. She had unknowingly taken over Kyon's role in this whole matter and now everything is changed. Yuki was sure that she would be hearing from her people some time soon. This however did not bother her in the least. She has done what was asked of her and the means by which she completed the task didn't matter as long as it was successfully completed. Yuki walked on to her home and decided to await what her punishment will be because there was certainly going to be one.

The next day in the club room, everything was normal and a certain someone was really glad for the norm. Things being normal these days around this place meant one thing and one thing only – Haruhi was not in the room. This of course explains to us who this someone is and why he is so happy. You had to wonder why in God's name he wouldn't just leave and never come back! Kyon being that someone and is at the present playing cards with his other male buddy in the club, Itsuki Koizumi. Kyon was not winning as usual and Itsuki had on that ever present smile of his annoyed Kyon at the moment seeing as he was losing a lot. He turned to Yuki who was reading another book when Itsuki started shuffling the cards for another game.

Yesterday when they went to see Itsuki and his pals destroy the giant in the enclosed space, just as they got there, the special started cracking as the giant disappeared suddenly and everything returned to normal. They knew then that Yuki had succeeded in brightening up Haruhi but Kyon wondered what exactly she did to pull it off. It seemed to him that Yuki was the exact opposite of Haruhi not to mention that the last time they talked, Nagato completely misunderstood Haruhi. Kyon wondered now that maybe Haruhi didn't bother with Yuki before because she knew her unconsciously to not understand her and so she had he and Mikuru-chan do all the work. He tried to read her eyes but the glasses were ridiculously hiding them – not that he could read eyes of course.

"BAM." The doors bust open and in came the fearless leader. Kyon sighed. Whenever Suzumiya Haruhi came in with a grin like that, it spelt trouble for him and the rest. Well, by the way that Mikuru-chan stiffened with a cup of tea in her hands by Kyon, showed that she too was thinking trouble. Itsuki just smiled and greeted Haruhi as always. Kyon thought him the best Haruhi henchman leader ever. "Okay everyone, sorry I've been away fro so long," 'You are not sorry', thought Kyon to himself, "but rejoice. I have got just a fail proof plan that will get the students to recognise us and bring us the supernatural." 'Uh-oh.' Kyon again. "This year's school festival, we are going to host an event that will shake this little boring world into realisation of us."

To Be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

**Suzumiya Yuki**

_**By Demon Eyes**_

Disclaimer: The common characters aren't mine.

**The Festival**

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Haruhi set down the bag that she had brought in with her in her chair and turned around to stare at her audience with a big grin on her face. Maybe she wanted to let that little thing called suspense to get to them but for all her trouble, Koizumi-kun was all but smiling at her always waiting and Yuki was not to be disturbed from her exciting book she was reading at the moment. Mikuru-chan was alternating glances from the bag on the chair behind the PC to Haruhi's face and she was getting even more un-settled. Kyon decided to spare her or himself the ongoing dream and decided to entertain her, "So, what do you have planned to do on the festival which is tomorrow by the way?" He decided to refrain from asking how she got permission from the events teacher but knowing her, she had probably blackmailed the poor guy.

What Kyon didn't know was that he was very right about that for Suzumiya Haruhi had as he said blackmailed the teacher. Do not acquire as to how she found out about his naughty hobbies of feeling up students on the train but she got evidence of him holding a certain student's ass in his sweaty hands on her camera. Only one scare of exposure is all it took for the teacher to approve of her participation in the festival as well as letting her use the class she attends as the location. Not that she would really tell on him, nope. What other people did were not her business anymore. She gave up being involved in everyday incidents a long time ago. This did not mean that she wouldn't use them to her advantage of course as you see. At this very moment the said teacher was in the rest rooms crying his eyes out and praying that that evidence never goes out for his wife and high school daughter would leave him all alone for sue.

He reached for his pockets and pulled out a portable video player that incidentally had an embedded camera inside and started to review his work that he had done that morning on that Tokyo express. He sniffed dramatically as he browsed his collection of panty shots under girl's short uniform skirts. This would heal his wounded heart, yes most definitely. Meanwhile, back in the S.O.S- brigade room, Haruhi was reaching into her bag to pull out something. That made Mikuru-chan flinch knowing that that bag contained only one thing and one thing only, her dress-up clothes. She took a step back but she was surprised when instead Haruhi pulled out a piece of paper which she forced into their view. It had everyone's roles on it for the festival and these were the;

Haruhi – Manager, Supervisor and organiser.

Yuki – Fortune teller.

Mikuru-chan – Mascot

Koizumi-kun – Fiction to Fact translator?

Kyon – Security.

"What does that all mean, all I understood was yours and Asahina-san's roles. Could you explain ours please?" Kyon wasn't so sure that Haruhi didn't know of her true self or else, how can someone kiss their own ass so much! Haruhi saw his ignorance and decided to save him the migraine and explain to him their roles properly. "Well, yours is as it sounds. With Mikuru-chan in the costume that I prepared for her, we ought to have many customers – male customers. Your job is to put them in order or else who knows what they might do to poor Mikuru-chan! As you might have surmised, Mikuru-chan went completely blue at this. "Wha…What costumes are you planning on making me wear, really?" She began making it towards the exit in back slow steps. Haruhi just smiled wider because as Mikuru-chan soon found out, the door was locked shut and the key was hanging from Haruhi's fingers.

"Just sit down and relax Mikuru-chan, I promise you that it will be one you won't want to take off - believe me. Now as to what Koizumi-kun is doing," here she turned towards the only other guy in this group of five. "You are going to try and explain every extraterrestrial event ever known to the curious bunch and try to make it seem so scientific it's real. I made a list for you here." She put it forward and Itsuki stepped out receive it. Kyon asked him what was on it. "Do you really want me to answer that!" Is what he answered with a smile. Kyon knew not to ask if even Itsuki put it that way so he settled for shaking his head. "Yuki will be telling fortune as the list says, is that alright with you Yuki?" Haruhi turned to the still reading girl. Yuki looked up from her book when she felt many eyes on her and simply nodded. Kyon was on other thoughts though. Why did Haruhi ask Yuki Nagato if she was alright with her job! Was there some standing in the club that he didn't know about, unbe-fuckin-lievable!

"Well since there seem to be no more questions," she turned to Mikuru and then the changing part of the room his by a curtain they decided to put up to save poor Mikuru-chan some dignity. The said girl whimpered but slowly made her way, hesitantly towards the shade all the while her head facing down. Haruhi went in after her with the bag and the horrors began. Well, to Kyon they weren't horrors but something completely different to the point of opposite. He was enjoying the resisting screams Mikuru-chan made and the images flashing in his mind didn't help a bit. He really envied Haruhi who got her hands full with Mikuru goodness wherever she wished. Sigh, being a god is bliss. The crying stopped and Haruhi came out all happy and pleased with her self for some reason. Kyon decided to keep his thoughts about her enjoying Mikuru-chan's body by herself to himself. The moment he had been waiting for finally arrived as Mikuru-chan stepped forward from those damned blinds and came into full view.

This was it. This was the thing that he was looking for – since when he didn't know but he knew he had found it at that moment when he laid his eyes on Mikuru-chan at that moment. Mikuru-chan + Chinese dress Heaven. Yes, he be in heaven at that moment. Any guy would be even the ever cheerily Itsuki had a serious expression on his face when he looked at Mikuru-chan. He managed a felt, "Wow Asahina-san, you are looking great there." Mikuru looked like the little goddess that she ought to be. Her body was not that of a high scholar but of a middle scholar. Her cuteness was the only thing that Kyon and Haruhi have ever agreed on. She was the definition of the word 'Moe'. Were it not for Mikuru-chan Kyon knew she would've left this dump as soon as it was formed but alas. He can't resist that lolicon face accompanied by that full burst that puts Haruhi's to shame or those curves that defined her – after all, he was only human. You try and resist that. Add on the great tea that she makes and all those costumes that she wears and futile is what the resistance would be.

Even Itsuki whom he had presumed to be totally gar, was a little taken by the being standing before them in that red dress. It wasn't that he had anything against being gay as long as Itsuki never hits on him. A thought came to him of Itsuki coming onto him and he was shocked to find that he would have no proper way of refusing his advances. That didn't mean anything, right? He was straighter than the Tokyo tower. Yep, he had nothing to worry about. He was hot for Mikuru-chan's body and not someone's ass. "You look good Mikuru-chan." She blushed at his remark and lowered her head where as she just didn't respond to poor Itsuki's praise. He didn't let that bother him though as it seemed that he was actually not expecting any. He sat down in his seat.

Haruhi was already in her chair and was checking to see if their site had received any more visits. Itsuki seeing that their leader was preoccupied and that there would be no activities today laid down a game of scrabble and motioned for Kyon to join him. Seeing that he had stared a moment too long, Kyon agreed to let his blood cool down a bit. Haruhi having found no more than ten visitors since yesterday knew the reason why. Their site was very plain that even she found it unpleasant to go at it. If only those pictures of Mikuru-chan were up then it would be a hit. She decided to check the hard drive and see if they had made a mistake and not delete them after all. She still had the negatives but it seemed a hustle to go back down town to get them developed.

By forces unknown which she came to a conclusion as Kyon's idiocy, she came across the said pictures after a full computer search. The idiot seems did delete the folder but forgot to empty the recycle bin. She grinned to herself and restored it to whence it was but when she went to open it and instead was asked for a password, knew full well what was going on. Kyon was no idiot but a clever bastard. He was keeping the pictures in the bin purposely and now that Haruhi saw it, he had renamed the folder too to Mikuru. That sneaky snake. She thought of what a guy like him would name a folder containing goodies of Mikuru in it and named by her name and it wasn't difficult to figure out. She wasn't like everyone else, she was proud of her intelligence. It seems she was right and it took her only one guess to get it right. It was so typical of him to make the password Mikuru's special feature – that being 'Moe'. Maybe she should have some payback for him sneaking up on her like that.

"Kyon, could you get over here, I have something I need to ask you." Kyon looked up to her with confusion but made his way to her anyway. Since Haruhi seemed to be staring at the screen then he surmised it was most possibly about their site. He bent over her shoulder to take a look and everyone in the room heard him gasp and swallow, hard. Haruhi gave him one of those scrutinising gazes of hers daring him to lie his way out of this one. He tried, really tried to act innocent and even though he too knew he was fooling no one, he decided to go with it anyway. "What are those doing here? I thought we deleted them. You didn't get others did you? I told you no pictures of Asahina-san will make it to that site." Haruhi just continued staring at him.

He lowered his head to Haruhi's ear level and try to whisper to her, "come on, you are glad that I kept them right, we can use them for something more useful and less demeaning of Asahina-sempai. Anyway, how did you figure out the password?" He looked at the pictures and enjoyed them once more with a conscious. "Who do you think I am? There is no activity going on in this school that I can't do. Those guys in the computer club do hacking or something it's called and I know it too. That is what I would like to say but in your case, it was simply that you are so un-advanced that I knew what kind of password you would come up with." She also wanted to mention that she would not be listening to his say in things from now on but decided to keep that to herself. Next time she decides on a project that would need use of Mikuru-chan, she would do it in absence of him.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

(Next Day – Festival)

Other grown up people from outside and students from nearby school were swarming the school grounds as it was the day of the festival. Different clubs and other groups of students that were taking part were all scattered across the grounds and every class room. Some had more visitors than the rest and those included the food and drink clubs. Haruhi found this out on her way all over the school trying to see how her rivals were doing. She had decided they were rivals for some reason. Now she started wondering if she should've added Mikuru-chan's tea as an activity. They did have more than expected number of customers thanks to Mikuru-chan and she found that Koizumi-kun was doing a well job. Yuki too was doing okay though it seemed to her she was telling futures and not fortunes.

Haruhi didn't know why but she knew that what Yuki was telling the people were true about their futures. That was absurd of course but she just could not help it. There was something about her and Koizumi-kun that made her senses tingle. She decided she was being silly and left it at that. She was walking in the corridors and up ahead near the music room seemed there was some commotion going on. She attended the music club once and she had acquaintances there and if they were in trouble, as all signs showed, then she might as well see what was going on. She found two of the older members of the club Mizuki and Mai if she wasn't mistaken talking to the Haruhi and Kyon's class president and events supervisor for this festival due to popular votes, Asakura Ryoko. Mizuki saw her approach and ran to her, "Ah Suzumiya-san, you have to help us. We are in trouble."

Back in their class where they held their events, things were going smoothly with Itsuki doing what he does best and Yuki working on her part. They were both dressed in strange costumes with Yuki similar to how she dressed during the filming of that film and Itsuki, well, let's just not comment on that one. A small part of the room was hidden behind blinds and that was where Yuki's station was. The rest belonged to Itsuki and maybe for good reasons. Kyon had complained about that when Haruhi was setting up the plans but now he saw that Itsuki had more people than Yuki should need at a time. Around thirty students mainly were around sitting and listening to Itsuki's knowledge of the unknown. Mikuru-chan was standing out in the corridors waving a large sign with words written in two different colours.

"HAVE QUESTIONS ABOUT THE UNKNOWN?

COMEON IN.

WANT TO KNOW YOUR FORTUNE?

THIS BE THE PLACE"

SOS-DAN.

So it read, but most of the guys came here to take a sneak at Mikuru-chan's sexy body accompanied with that lolicon face in that alluring red dress with cut thighs. This was like a trap of course as they were all forced to go inside and be victims of the mysterious duo inside. Though Kyon's visitors stayed to listen to this amusing person talking of the mysteries of the universe like a PhD holder, Yuki's were not so lucky. Case in point, the couple who were inside with her right now were coming out screaming at each other with the guy having gotten a black eye from his girl friend. It seemed moments later that Yuki had said that in a few days, the guy would fall for another girl in a club somewhere and break up with the current. The poor guy went after his girl friend to try and explain but all in vain.

Kyon decided to go to her and explain a few things about fortune telling but just before he made his way to her, he heard Mikuru give a cry and a crash of the flash, camera flash. He turned back and went to her to find a very geeky guy taking pictures of her everywhere. He literally kicked him in the ass and told him to go to the second floor if he needed cosplayers to shoot. The guy grumbled but fled none the less. "Mikuru-chan, are you alright? I'm sorry I left you alone here." Mikuru sniffed and looked at him with watery eyes and Kyon froze. Damn, she looked so complicated like that. Her hair braided in a single wave down her back and those big eyes that made him melt. Sigh, life was good.

"What are you two doing? Get back to work." It was Haruhi who spoke and they jumped even Kyon. He usually didn't mind her but he was really caught into Mikuru now that he was surprised. Their wandering hearts were spared though as they saw that she paid them no more attention but just slipped inside the classroom. The looked at each other and went in after her to see what she is up to this time. They found her removing her top all the while walking towards the booth that Yuki was using. They wondered how she knew that there were no customers but Kyon knew that even if there were she would still go in. The guys who were at Itsuki's side had nose bleeds and were suddenly glad to come over as they were given a glimpse of white bra. Sadly that's all they got to see as now Haruhi was already under the protection of the blind.

Rustlings were heard and she came back out in her bunny costume but that was not all. She was dragging a non-resisting Yuki with her and they went outside. They went to the door and almost bumped into Tsuruya-sempai, Mikuru's best friend. She was nick-named Lolfang-tan for her laughing about almost every thing but mostly everything about Mikuru made her laugh the most. She was dressed up as a maid and Kyon surmised that she was one of those doing the café drill. "What was that about?" She asked as she eyed the departing duo. "Don't know, but what are you doing here Tsuruya-sempai?" She turned to them while answering Kyon's question. "I came to see how my best pal was doing. So how…What's wrong Mikuru-chan, why have you been crying?" She still had those wet eyes from before.

Kyon explained that some geek from out of the school came and took pictures of her. She remembered now seeing some weird guy at her café taking pictures of her girls, maybe that as him. But still, she thought of Mikuru-chan shielding herself from flutters as if she could do anything about that and she bust out laughing. "Wha…what is so funny? He is probably going to put them on some display for all the people to see." She looked on the verge of spilling more tears and that made Tsuruya laugh even more. So much so that she bent down on the floor on all fours and started pounding it with her fist. "Only…Only you can attract a guy from miles away to take pictures of you but who could blame them?" She got a hold of herself and looked Mikuru over. "You look really sexy in that outfit. Even I would be tempted to take pictures." Mikuru blushed at that. She felt something when her friend was looking at her like that so she made no comment. Kyon raised an eyebrow.

It was raining outside and most of the people went to seek shelter in the biggest place around which was the gym. Incidentally, the music groups were performing there. From opera's to rock groups. Most of them were finished and it was time for the last one. It was well known in the school and it usually played on parent's day or other occasions. The students loved all the girls that made up the band and most especially the leading two beauties but those same students were in for the shock of their fantasy as their idols were not to be playing today. The band EONZ was introduced and the two familiars Mai the bassist and Mizuki the drummer came in first. All hands joined for them and they waited for their idols to follow but were they so taken back by the presence of one Suzumiya Haruhi the school freak and more so Yuki Nagato.

All in the audience went silent including the two personally appointed greatest fans of ENOZ Taniguchi and Kunikuda, Kyon class mates and best friends. They shared looks and their faces gave off an air of horror when they aw that the two leads were not to come but to be replaced by Haruhi as the lead singer and Yuki as the guitarist. They were about to shout for her to get of the stage when Haruhi adjusted the mic to explain their presence. It seems that the ones they replaced had practiced so hard that their hands got cramps in the morning and were no at thee doctors they she speaks. She told them the song which they would be singing first and to all that knew her, she was a completely different person. They wondered what drugs she was given to act as humanitarian as she did now!

None of them knew of course her past with the lead of this band. If she had anyone she called friend, it would be her. During their child hood, she received help from the said girl and she found her interesting as opposed to the rest of the masses. She knew how important the band was to her it seemed that she would profit greatly from performing on this festival. So Haruhi saw no reason to refuse helping out. They started tuning their equipment and after that, Haruhi introduced everyone around and they were off. It began with Yuki playing some tune on her guitar and eyes began to rise in the audience of those who knew her. The drummer came next with her experienced hands and Haruhi levelled off with the first stanza of the song. When it came to the chorus, the bassist joined in the crowd went wild. The ENOZ fans in the front had forgotten about their misgivings it seemed as they were jumping around or was it dancing to the music that the band was playing so professionally it was impossible to think of them as high scholars.

When they finished after playing a few more songs, people were in awe and recordings were greatly in need of but they had to come to more of the band's performances to do that which would have the original members by then. In the back of the curtain, the other members of the music club were deeply expressing their gratitude towards our girls but Haruhi having not been used to helping others and thus being thanked, felt unusual so she left and Yuki being who she is, just followed Haruhi. The girls who were left behind could be heard screaming congratulating Mai and Mizuki on their great job. Haruhi was still impressed by Yuki's ability to learn. She had said that she never played before but one look at the sheets and a few tries and she was perfect. Haruhi kept being amazed by her during the performance that she kept stealing glances at her.

Maybe Yuki felt her staring even now that she turned her head towards her as if expecting Haruhi to say something and just stared. Haruhi didn't know really why but when she looked into those eyes, she felt her heart start. She had never looked at her really as she did now and she saw that her face looked much younger than Mikuru-chan's did. And then she remembered that kiss that Yuki had given her in the middle of the street. She felt the need to feel those lips in front of her again and this would be a prefect way to thank her for her great performance even though she had forced her into it. She hadn't known why but she just knew that Yuki was the only one who would be fit to help her out. The people, who were standing in the corridor that joined the main building to the gym sheltering from the rain, turned to the scene playing out before them. The girls that were playing in the band as the singer and guitarist were there in front of them, kissing like there was o tomorrow.

"Thank you for your help. You were great out there Yuki." Haruhi said - her breath deep. A few many whistles were heard all around but were ignored by the two girls and Haruhi walked on in her bunny costume back to class. Among the spectators were the two friends of Kyon's. They were grinning like idiots to themselves. A familiar face was among those who were witness to this kiss but where others looked amused and passed out on the floor, she was looking to the girl left behind just standing there staring at the way Haruhi had gone. She was Asahina Ryoko, the class rep of Kyon's class.

To Be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

**Suzumiya Yuki**

_By Demon Eyes_

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Tanigawa Nagaru-sensei and not me.

**The First Encounter(?)**

………………………………………………………………

Suzumiya Haruhi was looking out of the window with a thoughtful expression. Her classmate and bitch (Kyon didn't know how to explain his relationship with this girl) decided to know what was on her mind. He most definitely didn't want to ask knowing the ramifications of her thoughts thus far. The only reason he talked to the girl was because she had pushed everyone else away so nobody gave a damn anymore. He felt sorry for her so he decided to be her only talking companion apart from the other S.O S brigade members.

"What's on your mind?" He didn't sound interested at all but Haruhi didn't seem to care. She beamed up at him and even though he didn't want to, he found her quite cute. The way she flipped her hair when turning to him, it was all so sexy. Too bad she wasn't his type. Kyon dug girls who were soft on the heart, like Asahina-san. Girls who were innocent and cute like Asahina-san. Asahina-san was perfect. He would take Asahina-san over Haruhi any day.

"Well Kyon, if you want to know, I have been thinking of our next plan. During the festival we..." She didn't get to finish however as the class rep – Asakura came up to her and reported that there were guests to see Haruhi. She pointed towards the door and indeed there were students from the music club. It was the girls from ENOZ, the popular band of the school.

Haruhi looked over to the door but didn't get up. Kyon saw her hesitance and encouraged her to go over. Haruhi thought about it and stood up but she took Kyon with her. All the students around were amazed by this except a few wise ones. Taniguchi and his buddy exchanged glances with each other as they heard everyone around whispering how those two made a cute couple. They were referring to Kyon and Haruhi.

These past few days since they were witness to that holy gift of a kiss. They hadn't yet told Kyon about it but they had decided it to be today. The two weren't even so sure that it had happened. A closer inspection of Haruhi showed her to be her usual self. Perhaps Kyon who was always with her would tell them what was really going on.

"No no. It's fine really. You should go thank Nagato Yuki though. I forced her to do it against her will." Haruhi decided to get them off her case by sending them off but it seemed that didn't work. "We already went to her but she just nodded and pointed in this direction." It was the leader of ENOZ with the chestnut hair. She bowed her head to Haruhi and the others followed suit before leaving.

"Kyon, I am going out for a moment." She went out of the door and was off. Kyon called to her reminding her that class wasn't over but he was ignored. He shook his head and went back to his seat. Kunikida and Taniguchi, his two best friends came over to his desk to join him. "What is it now Taniguchi?" He asked when he saw the smug on his friend's face.

"You are probably not going to believe this with your righteous brain." Taniguchi coughed dramatically buying some time. Kyon got irritated when he seemed to take forever and was about to send them away when Kunikida saved the day. "It's about the festival Kyon." Kyon was lost as to what he was on about. "What about the festival?"

"Well, we went to see ENOZ play in the gymnasium but the two leads were absent from injury. Guess who came to the rescue?" With Kyon's dumb look, Kunikida decided to lay it flat out. "Haruhi and Nagato-san filled in for them." He got the shock that he was expecting but probably for different reasons. 'So that's what they went to do when they left in a hurry that time. This clears up his confusion of what had just happened now. He couldn't remember Haruhi ever doing something for someone's sake.

"Damn, that was big indeed. How did I miss that?" Well, he knew that his senses were filled with Asahina-san at the moment. Tsuruya-sempai had showed up though and had taken Asahina's attention from him. 'Could it be a love rival? I'm onto you Tsuruya-sempai.' He jokingly thought to himself.

"Well, that was all shocking and all but it's not what really shocked us." Taniguchi interrupted his thoughts. He put on a serious face and came closer to Kyon who backed up a little. "Kyon, is Suzumiya-san a lesbian?" He answered without thinking about the actual question.

"Well, she did tell me that it doesn't matter to her if it was a girl or a boy. That as long as..."He then stopped cold having thought of the question. "Why are you asking me such a question?" He tried to save himself but it was too late. The stupid Taniguchi had asked the question out loud for the whole class to hear. Now he had all their attention.

Kunikida saw this and warned the idiot to be a little quieter. Taniguchi bent forward towards Kyon's ear and whispered, "After the concert, we came in through the corridor since it was raining. Other students too were present if you need proof. There in front of our own eyes, Haruhi Suzumiya kissed Yuki Nagato…On the lips."

Taniguchi had to pull away fast on reflex to save his nose as Kyon turned around a little too fast to shout a "WHAT!" Taniguchi put a finger to his own mouth and shushed Kyon to make him quiet down. Before he could repeat himself, Ryoko came over and he stood back up straight to look innocent. The girl looked over to Kyon who looked like a fish out of the water. He was really shocked by what Taniguchi had whispered to him.

"What is going on? Why is he so shocked?" She pointed to the still lost Kyon. Kunikida didn't want to let anyone else who didn't know to know about that. "It was nothing. We were just asking him about..." He was cut off from his lie though. "About Suzumiya-san's sexuality you were going to say?" The smaller boy shrunk a little as he knew that he was being scolded. His leader said the words with a smile but those who knew her could tell when she wasn't pleased.

Well, I don't think you should be asking personal questions like that. Spreading rumours too isn't good. What if it wasn't what you thought it to be?"

"Sorry. We won't do it again." He looked down in apology and silence followed. Kyon came back to his senses. He jumped to his feet and grabbed Taniguchi by his collar. What did you just say happened! I want details man, details." He was shaking the poor guy all the while he asked this. Taniguchi gestured with his head towards the class rep trying to warn Kyon. After a while he turned his head and seeing the look on the third party's face, let Taniguchi's poor collar free. "E he he he. I didn't see you here Asakura-san." He laughed nervous.

………………………………………………………………………….

(S.O.S Dan room)

Haruhi sat on her chair with her head braced by her down turned palms on the desk. Only one other member was present. It was still class hours and though Haruhi thought attending them boring, she went to them all anyways. Today however, was different. She had a lot of thoughts in her head. Some were of the awkward moment – awkward to her – when ENOZ came to thank her. She had never been thanked for anything she did in her whole life. Well, she didn't do anything for anyone's benefit either but still.

That though, was not the most pressing of thoughts she had. The one that disturbed her so much was about the person in the room with her at the moment. Yuki Nagato was reading her books as usual. Haruhi wondered if she ever attended classes! If she did not attend at all then that was no concern of hers Besides, Yuki was very intelligent according to her research. She had done information gathering on all her underlings.

At first she had not counted Yuki in with the others as a member but the girl seemed to be alone – like she is. This alone was not of the lonely kind but the one where you are off better alone. As of late, Haruhi has been thinking about the quiet girl a lot. She found herself having the need to know someone a little better. All she knew of Yuki was that she was very intelligent and that her speech starched as far the nimble fingers. She looked around the room and it came to her that this would be a perfect opportunity to get to know the mysterious girl a little.

"Ne Yuki, don't you ever get tired of all those books you read? Why do you tire your brain out from all the reading?" The girl in question looked up to who had addressed her. Her glasses had slid down a little so she fixed them. "Knowledge." That was all she said but instead of going back to her reading, she kept looking at Haruhi as if sensing that the conversation was not yet over.

"If you seek more knowledge then go to class. I think it is difficult to learn everything by your self." Yuki did not respond at first but Haruhi was impressively patient this time. If Kyon was there, he would be proud. Perhaps Yuki was looking for looking for a simpler way to explain why she preferred talking in taking so long.

"The speed at which information is transferred using speech is insufficient." That had got to be the longest line that Haruhi has ever heard Yuki say. Of course this being her, she didn't let it go unnoticed. "That was the longest line I have ever had you say Yuki. Why don't you talk some more? You have a beautiful voice. It is better than Mikuru-chan's too." It seemed Yuki took this as queue to stop of the conversation. She turned back to her book and Haruhi sighed to herself.

"Do you have any hobbies Yuki?" The girl looked at Haruhi and Haruhi knew she hadn't understood her. "I want to know if you are good at anything so I can use you to help our club." Again Yuki just stared at her with those wide and eyes. "I know you are good at the piano at least but that can't help me unless we were starting a music group or something. Are you good at computers, sports or something?"

It seems that got through to her. Yuki closed hr book and looked into Haruhi's eyes. "I am well informed in the ways of technology." Haruhi smiled at that. Her website was suffering and there was a better computer wiz that Kyon in the room all along? She pushed her chair back a little away from the table. Yuki had stood up to replace the book to the shelf when she had Haruhi call her.

"Come over here then. I have your first task here waiting for you." Yuki walked over to the Commander's place and stood there beside the desk. Haruhi grinned up to her and patted one of her thighs to indicate. "Come and sit down. You will have to be comfortable for this." The grin never left her face. Nagato looked from Haruhi's leg to her face and then back to the leg. No emotions were present on her face whatsoever as she did as she was bid.

Haruhi made herself comfortable as the other girl sat on one of her thighs. Surprisingly Yuki was very light. Haruhi knew that the other girl was very petit but somehow she had pegged her for the heavy type. She didn't know why she thought that. After Yuki had made her self comfy, Haruhi tuned to the screen of the computer to show what she needed her to do. She still had to stretch though over Yuki's shoulder to be able to see the screen fully. Her front pressed hard into Yuki's back but either the girls didn't notice, or they did but gave no sign of it.

"I want you to put these pictures of Mikuru-chan up on the site. Make this one the top page background." She pointed to a picture of Asahina Mikuru in her swimsuit. She was bending towards the camera while holding a beach ball over her head. Her breasts were the main feature and the birth mark served as a bonus. "Hurry up before that idiot Kyon comes and gets in my way again."

Haruhi leaned back in the seat and watched Yuki go about the task of updating their site from 1 hitter a day to what it is supposed to be – a 100000hitter a day. She watched what the girl did very carefully. Next time she would have to do it herself so it was better to watch and learn. Yuki deleted everything they had done so far and started from scratch. Haruhi was amazed by the speed at which the girl's fingers moved but where it would look unnatural to anyone else, she didn't see it that way.

"You really are good at this. That is a nice view right there. One glance and they won't be able to resist." She looked over Nagato's shoulder again and saw that the front page was done already. It was a million times better than what that idiot had done. It looked like on of those professional sites of famous animators but better. Five minutes later, it was done. All was left was for Haruhi to put information into her diary and some news on the front page and voila.

Yuki was making to get up seeing as her work was done but strong arms took a hold of her waist and brought her back down. Where she had been sitting on one thigh before, now Haruhi had closed her legs and she sank onto the waiting lap. "You are going to do the typing too. I will tell you what to write so don't worry." Yuki placed her hands over the keyboard an typed whatever Suzumiya Haruhi told her too. This didn't take long and a few minutes after the site went online, people were swarming in like moths to a flame.

Haruhi wanted to go grab Kyon and drag him over here to see her success but the thought of letting Nagato free didn't please her. Yuki tried a second time to go after the text had been written in but she was not even let to stand this time. They stayed like that all the while surfing the web for the extraterrestrials around the net. Haruhi asked a few questions of whether Yuki believed in such things but the luck of replies on that subject made it the shortest conversation ever in Haruhi's life.

Time passed quickly but unnoticed by Haruhi who was getting very fired up by people claiming sightings of foreign objects in the sky. Mikuru-chan was the first one to arrive because she had to change into her maid outfit before anyone got there. Girl, was she surprised by the scene of Nagato sitting on Suzumiya's lap! She opened her mouth several times to say something and closing it. Finally she settled for a quick hello and went behind the curtain to change. After changing, Haruhi called her over to show off their hits and Mikuru whimpered a little to the image of her in her swimsuit on the front page.

Good thing she didn't have a look into the 'gallery' or she might have passed out. Haruhi spared her that fate by showing her only the first page. Kyon came in a moment later as Asahina was making tea over the other side of the room. He entered with his eyes closed and his bag over his shoulder. When he closed the door and turned around, He almost had a heart attack. His fingers felt the shock though and released the bag to crash on the floor. How many times today was he going to be shocked by people! "What...What are you doing to Nagato?" He asked accusingly the conversation he had had with Taniguchi still fresh in his mind.

"What do you think we are doing? I asked Yuki to help me make S.O.S Online worth visiting. She is quite talented would you believe it.?" Yuki looked up at Kyon and nodded once then went back to watching the screen. Haruhi wanted to grab her attention so she had decided to search into books that were categorised in Science Fiction and fantasy. Nagato had been hooked as if noting which books to buy for future reading. Haruhi made a few notes of the ones she had stared at most and thought that she should maybe buy her one for her good work on the website.

Kyon walked over to his seat and sat down. He never let down his suspicious look towards the two girls but Asahina-san's beauty could take him anywhere. "Hello Kyon-kun how was your day?" He turned away from Haruhi and Nagato and took in the reason why he came over to this crazy place every single day. Mikuru was still standing beside the stove but she had turned fully in his direction. "Very good Asahina-san, how was yours?" He gave her his big smile. Mikuru went red in the cheeks a little and replied that it was not bad at all. The kettle gave a signal that the water was at boiling point so she turned to her business. Kyon sighed to himself.

"The doors opened and though Kyon knew who it was, he wanted to see the reaction Nagato and Haruhi's position would give him. The only indication that Koizumi Itsuki was shocked though could only be shown by his mouth forming a prefect 'O' and nothing more. He smiled his charming smile and sat beside Kyon on the middle table. Was this guy ever surprised by anything?" That's all the reaction you give after experiencing that scene? Are you human man! Itsuki's smile never left as he answered, "Iam very taken by the scene I must admit. In more ways that one too but what can you do? She can do stuff to Asahina-san it was only a matter of time before she moved on to Nagato-san."

"What are you talking about? Nagato is very different from Asahina-san. Not to mention the fact that Haruhi has never been that personal with Asahina-san before." Kyon turned to the still together girls lost away into something on the computer. Itsuki looked too and his eyes showed that whatever was going on was not known even to his superiors who seemed to know everything. He thought about it for a second and said, "You say that Nagato-san and Asahina-san are different but that is not the case to Suzumiya-san. Maybe this was what Nagato-san was for - to be closer and personal with Suzumiya-san.

Itsuki was a very perceptive guy and he knew that his charge wouldn't get that close to anyone for any reason. Nagato's role was shifting into what was supposed to be Kyon's. This was proving to be very bard but interesting none the less. He laughed softly to himself and earned a look from Kyon but Kyon didn't say anything. "This is turning out to be really interesting." Kyon wasn't amused for reasons he didn't know but when Asahina-san placed his cup of tea on the table after serving Haruhi and Nagato, he found that he didn't care. "Well, I guess it is if it will mean Asahina-san's freedom from being played doll with." He sipped his tea and gave his Angel thumbs up.

"Well Haruhi, are we going to be told what is so amusing as to get Nagato to sit on your lap anytime soon?" He didn't look at her but continued to enjoy his tea. The crazy girl could do whatever she wanted for all he cared as long as it had no Asahina-san in it. Haruhi looked up from the computer and blinked once as did Yuki. Well, you will be glad to learn that Yuki's advanced skills have already earned us one thousand two hundred and thirty two hits since the site went online two hours ago." She gave Kyon a look that showed him how pathetic he was compared to the girl sitting on her lap.

Kyon aware of Nagato's true self didn't reply. He was suspicious of what was in that site so he decided to ask Nagato later when Haruhi wasn't around. As if the Angels themselves were watching over him, Haruhi stood up to go to the classroom to pick up her school bag at that moment. Kyon looked over to Asahina-san who was puzzled as to what he wanted and got confused some more when he thanked her for something she didn't know. When Haruhi was out of the room and Nagato returned to her place with a new book, Kyon stood up to go to the computer and see what exactly they did.

Boy was he shocked when he went into the gallery! All sorts of Asahina's pictures were there including those he hadn't seen before. Too bad for him, he needed to be a guest and with an account to view them. If he wanted to see them as the server, he needed a password also. He looked over to Nagato and asked her to unlock it for him but she flat out denied his request. Itsuki laughed out loud at him and he resignedly went back to his seat. After a few minutes with Kyon, Itsuki and Asahina-san in a game of scrabble, Yuki got up suddenly and literally disappeared out of their view. Itsuki didn't sense any closed spaces so he couldn't use his powers to locate where she had gone. He concluded it as a personal matter of Nagato-san's and the game continued though he was really worried.

………………………………………………………………………..

(Haruhi's Classroom)

Haruhi had just grabbed her bag and thrown it over her shoulder when the door of the room closed and she turned around. When she came in to the class, Asakura Ryoko was the only one inside filling in the class journal for the day. Now she was standing in front of the chalk board looking at Haruhi with that sweet smile of hers. Haruhi went to go to the door and go back to the club room when the girl came to cut off her leave.

Haruhi frowned at that and went to side step her but the girl persisted. "Look Asakura-san, I have to get going so will you get out of my way?" she went to the left but the girl was also there. Now this was getting to Haruhi's nerves and she was getting ready to let Ryoko have it when she found herself hitting the back wall. Pain shot through her back with the force she had been thrown with. "What just happened?" She asked herself then lifted her head to look at the only other occupant of the room.

"I'm sorry Suzumiya-san but this is the only way." Haruhi was thrown to the back of the room from all the way from the front door where she had been moments before. She ignored the pain and stood up but when she looked up, the girl who was in the previously mentioned position was now standing right in front of her. "You see, my superiors made me to observe you and report of any changes that occur. It's been years now and still I have yet to witness any unnatural occurrences caused by you." She produced a knife out of no where and Haruhi got a little scared but she didn't let it show.

"What are you talking about?" Maybe talking to this crazy girl would get her to know what the hell was going on. Ryoko looked at her then as though she was seeing not she hoped to see.

"You mean you don't know Suzumiya-san? With all those strange guys around you and you don't know the truth?" What truth? Were you locked away in some asylum after killing someone and then escaped? Are you now on the second rampage and I am the next victim of your gruesome murders? She looked at the knife in the other girl's hands and shuddered. "Well, everyone else with a brain bigger than Homo sapiens believes you to be the supreme being of this realm or more commonly known as God. Personally I'm starting to think that to be a bunch of bull. Hence the reason why I decided to take matters into my own hands and force you to do something extra ordinary."

The class rep chuckled to her self. "I can't think of a better way to get you to do that than something life threatening. Of course if you turn out to be just a lowly human being, then you will die. I don't care really what the results are unless they are worth my while." This mind bending speech was given with a face with a smile that you took it to be a joke, if you were stupid. Suzumiya Haruhi was a thousand light years out of stupidity though. She began to back away from the class rep gone crazy and when she got to her feet, she made haste for the door.

Haruhi was starting to think that this was all a joke after seeing that the girl was not going after her – in fact she was using the knife to pick at her nails not paying her attention – when she felt something grab her feet. She stopped in her tracks and looked down to find "?" The legs of the table near her had turned into snakes and had bound her kegs tight together. She gasped but didn't scream as she was not afraid of snakes. What in the world was going on?

"I am afraid you can't leave this place unless I say so. Now it's time to start the experiment. Please stay still and this will be quick." She looked up from the fascinating wood turns into snakes view only to see the walls peeling away and forming into spears that were sent sailing towards her way. She was too stunned to move. Was this a joke? Was she going to die just like that? She closed her eyes and waited her end but she was happy a little that she had found one person who was out of this world - an alien. She had seen a real alien and she was all along beside her all this time.

**_STAB STAB STAB_**

To Be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

**Suzumiya Yuki**

_By Demon Eyes_

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters and some references to the original story.

**The Truth**

…………………………………………………………………………..

Haruhi heard the sounds of stabbing but when she didn't feel the pain she was sure to feel, she opened her eyes and almost got sick from the sight before her. "YUKI." Nagato Yuki was there suspended in the air in front of her. Metal spikes were sticking right through her chest and abdomen with blood every where. She was going to die. Yuki was going to die right in front of her – killed by her classmate. "Are you crazy Asakura? Stop this at once." Haruhi stood up and extended her hand towards Yuki. "Are you alright Yuki?" She asked a little spooked.

"Hm. There is no permanent damage." Yuki said that with her usual tone as if she hadn't just been plunged through. She pulled the spikes in her body with ease and her feet touched the ground again but she staggered and Haruhi found her arms reaching out to steady the smaller girl. Yuki looks up at Haruhi with that same face she wears but somehow, Haruhi knows she is being thanked. "What is the purpose of acting without orders No. 50745 codenamed Asakura Ryoko? You're under my jurisdiction. I have no records of permitting you into direct contact with the subject. Explain yourself or you will be forced to meet your judgment."

You would think that something alike said by the always motive Yuki would shake anyone in their boots but Asakura Ryoko just continued smiling. "I was expecting your arrival soon enough 'Nagato-san'. I felt the little data you put in this place I created so that you may be able to enter it but that was a very bad mistake. You see I used that little amount to devise a way to stop you erase you from this plane of existence. "Ryoko continued looking her knife over and over in her hands all the while smiling. Things were, as the humans say, in her favour. "You are actually the reason that I decided to come after the test subject knowing that you won't be able to get in my way. This space was basically created for a different reason."

"Whatever your reasoning is, I will not allow you to harm Suzumiya Haruhi." Yuki said after a few silent seconds. Very rarely, Haruhi just stood there behind Yuki saying nothing though anyone could see a million things going through her head through her stormy eyes. She wasn't sure what the hell was going on but it looked to her that Asakura was going to kill Yuki and then come after her seeing as Yuki was protecting her. She decided to just settle and watch what is going on and get a better understanding. She saw Ryoko's mouth move then but at the rate that was definitely not speaking any known earth language. The scene around them started to change. The floor disappeared and when Haruhi looked down, she could see the little reflections that she could make out were houses.

Seeing that, made her come to a conclusion that they were in air but the pressure was still the same as what was in the class room. Where the windows and walls were, now there was nothing but the huge half set sun. It was a beautiful sight and it was then that everything that had happened in the last moments registered to Haruhi. The classroom change that she was sure was Asakura's doing and the way Yuki seemed completely okay after that stabbing she just went through. This was by far not even remotely normal which meant, "You are aliens! You are, aren't you?" Haruhi couldn't comprehend her luck but fuck luck. She had finally come into contact with what she sought. She knew that there was something really off about Yuki Nagato from the first time they met but to think that she was an alien.

"Ah I see you've finally grasped the truth subject Suzumiya Haruhi. Yes, we are bio engineered beings made by another planet's civilisation far away from this solar system. Rest assured though that we aren't the only abnormal ones in this..." Ryoko was interrupted when Yuki charged her with a baseball bat made of steel but where it connected with her arm, the arm just phased through the bat and returned to normal as fast to deliver a left hook to Yuki's exposed cheek and send her crashing back. "As I was saying, we aren't the only ones, well, we are the only aliens but there are quite a few espers and a certain time traveller that you know very well." What was she talking about? Haruhi didn't know any time travellers or else she wouldn't have spent all this time looking for answers.

"Your eyes tell me that you don't know as to whom I'm referring to. I will clarify – it's Asahina Mikuru." Shock this is a joke, right? There is no way that cute Mikuru-chan is a time traveller, yet still Haruhi had many times wished she was a time traveller from the future hence why she had cast her as such in the Adventures of Mikuru-chan. Now that she thought of it, Yuki had been cast as the evil alien. This was just a coincidence right? She couldn't though ignore the shaking of her heart at the sheer excitement she was feeling at the moment. If the rules stayed the same, this would mean that cool Koizumi-kun was an esper? "Koizumi Itsuki-san is the esper just so you have not figured it out yet. You see all the things you have been looking for have been right there under your own nose."

"Well, that is all good but I have to get proof that you are who my creators think you are. I don't like working in the dark so to speak but before that..." Ryoko turned to the now standing Yuki and they squared off. The knife she had in her right hand transformed into a Japanese sword and in a whisk of air she was upon Yuki. She brought the sword down and Haruhi was only able to see that first movement only. The strikes that followed that were too fast for the eye to see. The sounds of denser and light steel clashing could be heard in all the light flashes going on. It was like a real movie and Haruhi was almost flying with amusement for her part.

Real live aliens were right there in front of her eyes duking it out. Why they haven't told her yet of their real identities, she didn't know. She had been thinking of getting to see or meet something as exciting as this and they were right in front of her. Did she have some strange power that she didn't know of? It was her after all that brought them together. Well, since that fateful day in her earlier years she knew she was different from everyone else but to think that this would happen. God indeed was in heaven and all was right with the world. Oh, she could just think of the exciting things she is going to be doing from now on. Who knew happiness as huge as she felt existed?

Haruhi was forced out of her thoughts however when something came crashing near her. She focused on the present and saw that Yuki's ass was being handed to her. Just as Yuki got to her feet with a little difficulty, a kick connected with her waste and sent her flying, again, a few meters away. Haruhi was getting frustrated by this crazy girl. If she wanted to fight then she might as well pick on someone her own size. Suzumiya didn't know where her fears went but seeing her brigade member being kicked around didn't please her in the least. She was the Commander of the S.O.S Brigade and she would be damned if she let one of her member get made an ass of. She was a member of the martial arts club once so she knew ways of how to defend her self and attack if need be.

"Look here class-rep, I don't know what your beef is with us but stop messing up my Yuki and come pick on someone your own size." Ryoko who had been going over to the downed Yuki stopped and turned that still smiling face towards Haruhi. Just then Haruhi realised that she didn't have a weapon and was meaning to fight a superior being who wields a sword! "Hey Yuki, get off your butt and throw me a weapon, hurry." Yuki got up from the floor with a bit widening eyes. She wondered what Suzumiya Haruhi was thinking by going up against someone who was far stronger than her but when she saw Ryoko move, she used as much strength as she could and through a chair that was nearby.

As the chair made its way through the air towards Haruhi, it turned into a pole as long as Haruhi and around 2.5cm in radius. Haruhi caught it with less difficulty than what would normally be seeing as how much force Yuki had used to throw it. Haruhi pinned one of its ends on the surface and lifted herself in the air to dodge Ryoko's vertical slash but just as she had landed, the sword was already on to her and she used the pole to deflect the blows that were so fast yet her body reacted as if on automatic and defended her. Now the awe was switched to Yuki who had started healing her wounds completely but it was a difficult task seeing as Ryoko had used the little data that she placed in this space to allow her entry and devised a way to make serious wounds that would pose a great deal of pain even to her.

She was not appointed leader for the Milky Way team for nothing though. A vaccine to Ryoko's virus had already been put in effect and now it had completely wiped out her underling's tempering. She relaxed a little as her systems went back to normal operation at the sae time watching the battle going on. Ryoko was moving with even more speed now than she was when fighting Yuki but her opponent was even quicker. Suzumiya looked like she was playing with her favourite toy at the moment as seen by the smile gracing her facials. Maybe it was Yuki but it looked to her like Ryoko was being pushed back though the girl was smiling even more than her opponent.

Haruhi was having the greatest time of her life. She felt like she was in a movie and was the heroine who kicked major butt. This made her even more excited and she increased her assault even more and got rewarded by matching three hits on Asakura's body. The hits were first and she used them wisely but hitting her where they counted. After the third one, Ryoko fell on her knees and hands having been hit in very sensitive points. Haruhi brought the stick down on her head which had much force in it considering the speed at which they were fighting but she stopped right in Ryoko's temple. "Have you had enough now class Rep? I don't know what is going on but since it was interesting I will not say anything. Besides, Yuki isn't hurt and that's all that matters."

Asakura Ryoko was speechless at that. She didn't confirm that Suzumiya Haruhi was indeed the God of this realm but she learnt that she wasn't human either. No human would've been able to defeat her this easily. She watched as her subject went over to her superior and helped her to her feet. This was getting interesting and very complicated at the same time. "Nagato Yuki, tell Suzumiya Haruhi of what is truly going on seeing as things have now gone out of our hands." The girl nodded her head and Asakura sighed to herself. Her creators had been watching all this and by now they might have come to the conclusion that Suzumiya Haruhi was indeed one of the four ultimate beings in the four universes.

It wouldn't be long until the other three sent out their trusted forces and capture Suzumiya Haruhi while she had not awoken yet to her true self. It seemed that Suzumiya Haruhi and the other three were not on agreeing terms to the point of siding against her and destroy her. Well, she still had her duty of following her superior's orders so she would do just that. It wasn't like what she had said was true before. She didn't desire to eliminate her partner, it was an order from above to confront the subject and dispose of Yuki if she posed a threat. "She returned the surroundings back to normal at the whisper of the codes and she stood up to go home all the while thinking of what she should have for dinner.

"You okay Yuki?" Haruhi still had her arms around the smaller girl. The room had turned back to its usual state but what had transpired was still like a photograph in her mind. Yuki passed her tiny fingers over her eyes and said only one word – Glasses. Haruhi looked around the room and saw them smashed in the corner. She hadn't noticed when Yuki lost them. "You can see without them, can't you?" The smaller girl nodded her head and her eyes now no longer hidden behind the frames were even barer than anyone else's to Haruhi. She found that she rather liked to see her like this. It wasn't much but without her glasses Yuki looked a little more normal. "I think you should not wear glasses if they aren't advantageous health wise. You look more beautiful this way too."

Yuki looked to her downed pair of now glassless frames and then back at Haruhi. She nodded again to show that she wouldn't need another pair. The glass was abstracting her vision by 0.0543 less when she was reading so it is all good. "Could you tell me clearly what Asakura-san was talking about and yourself?" Yuki pushed gently out of Haruhi's arms and started heading for the exit. The ever spunky girl thought that she might have broken the dam too soon. Yuki paused then in her tracks and looked back to Haruhi. She didn't say anything for a second then she turned her head away from the girl but she didn't move just yet. Haruhi was getting puzzled by the action but then Yuki turned about and came back to where she was standing. She took Haruhi's hand in hers and started walking again leading her towards the door.

Haruhi was surprised by this action. She wondered how much anyone else would pay to see this sight but that would be kept to herself. Haruhi followed in silence and didn't voice the thoughts that were running through her head worried that she might scare Yuki from whatever she had decided to do. It was only ten minutes later that Haruhi came to the light of what was going on. Yuki was leading her to her place and maybe explain to her what she wanted to know. This day was proving to be the most exciting she had had so far in her no longer boring life. Meeting Yuki's parents was an experience she was looking forward to among others. Were they humans simply brain washed to think her their daughter? Were they also aliens disguised as human like Yuki? She couldn't wait for the revelation.

Yuki lived in one of the apartment buildings around there and at least that was normal. She unlocked one of the doors on the fifth floor and entered. Haruhi couldn't hold in her excitement any longer so she pushed past Yuki to go in and meet the parents but found...nothing – Absolutely nothing but a kotatsu in the middle of the room they were in which would be the sitting room. No TV in sight or any other electrical machine that was supposed to grace the said kind of room. Haruhi went to scout in the rest of the rooms and apart from the one set of crockery in the kitchen, it was empty. The bedroom was not better of. She came back into the living room where Yuki had stayed standing there as if on guard.

"There is nothing here Yuki. Where are you stuff? Where are you parents? Don't you have mates?" This was unbelievable yet she didn't know why she was surprised when Yuki shook her head in negative. Okay, she was an alien but still, while in Rome... "Haruhi had seen tea bags in the kitchen and a kettle so maybe Yuki was addicted to tea. Well, she was a tea freak too so she was in no position to talk. "Take a sit Yuki and think about how you are going to explain everything and in simpler terms. I will go make us some tea." Yuki went to the table and sat patiently waiting for the tea that she never thought she would ever taste.

A few minutes later and the tea is set on the table with Haruhi on the other side of it. Yuki sat very gracefully as if she was native but maybe she had ready that in a book somewhere. Haruhi was a little more than happy when Yuki started her tale. "I am an Artificial Intelligence designed to observe life on foreign planets and initially, I have no form of my own. I am made of a far more complicated gene build up than the humans and my initial appearance is that if the metal known on this planet as Silver in its liquid state. Once we settle on the target we are to study, we take on the shape of the more advanced of species on it and that makes our data collection much easier." She pauses to take a sip from her cup.

Haruhi finds her brain grasping this story so far easier than reading a Sci-Fi novel. This doesn't disturb her in the least though. In fact she is eager to hear more. "Asakura Ryoko is the same and she is the other who was placed on this planet but we both were given a different task. Where the others were to study the life on this planet, we were sent here for a completely different reason – You." Haruhi didn't know what to think. Was she that famous as grab the attention of off worldly more intelligent beings? Well, she was very smart and had a different view of the world but still, this was cause for more attention to this story that would win countless Armys in her own world.

There are four known Universes at the present and each Universe was created by a powerful single being that the earthlings refer to as God. I am not aware of the real facts but there was a misunderstanding between one of the Gods and the rest. This God was the one that created this Universe than we you know of. The other Gods conspired to kill the God of this world but they failed and instead sealed away his/her power and memories. This being is believed to be on this planet and living as one of the Homo sapiens here and that brings me to the reason of my presence here. I was sent to observe this being and report back to my creators of any changes or sightings of their power awakening." Another sip of tea and awaiting some questions on Yuki's part followed.

"So you mean to say that God is here among us right now but he doesn't know he or she is a God!" Yuki nodded and Haruhi couldn't help but just 'Wow' having been rendered speechless. How cool could it be to find this God and play divine games with them! The world would be a much more exciting place. Yuki continued however having concluded that there were no more questions. "After I report my sighting of the subject, then my superiors would send their retrievers and take the creator of this Universe into the custody of the other Gods of the rest of the three Universes while the god of this one is still not fully awakened. We have enough evidence to know that we have found the missing God of this Universe here at this school."

"NO FUCKIN' WAY! Are you serious Nagato Yuki?" Haruhi all but jumped on Yuki and grabbed her collar and should her around. Yuki just nodded her head trying to keep her cup steady and not spill her tea. It was good tea. "Who...Who is it? Tell me please." Yuki gain just nodded and Haruhi got a hold of herself to return to her seat. "Suzumiya Haruhi – You are believed to be the creator of this Universe." Crash that is the sound of Haruhi's cup hitting the floor and breaking into tiny wet pieces of tea and china. "You...You are of course referring to a different Suzumiya Haruhi, aren't you Yuki?" The girl shook her head and set her eyes dead on the Haruhi sitting right in front of her.

Haruhi opened her mouth and closed it in instances. No one would know of what thoughts were going right now. Needless to say, it was surely not what she said next, "I demand evidence." It seemed like Yuki was the nodding girl of the day as she again nodded her head and continued her tale. "We began to get clues nine years ago. This is the time, according to your conversation with classmate Kyon that you began to have a different view on the world around you. A different dimension opened up due to your change in emotions at that time and it was when the eliminators were sent here to get rid of it."

"I am guessing that one of these 'eliminators' is here at school too?" Well, it would make sense seeing as everyone in the circle was here for this God in exile and seeing as she was here at there school, then they were here too. Still, her, a God! What was even stranger was that this was not having the effect it should have had to anyone else. Was this all true? Well, there was no way that a person like Nagato Yuki would tell lies. "Koizumi Itsuki is one of the eliminators and he is the leader of those placed here. Their role is to erase any kind of evidence that would leak the far more advanced knowledge of the future to the present time line."

"The group here on earth is in two as well and the one led by Koizumi-san is to erase the 'closed spaces' that are created from your subconscious mind due to emotion changes to the negative side." What was she talking about here? "What do you mean?" Yuki stood up and went to the kitchen to get another cup for Haruhi and after powering a new one for her, sat down to continue explaining. This was against her orders – all of it but she found herself unwilling to disobey Suzumiya Haruhi's requests. "Closed spaces are like the basic mappings of the Universe and within these spaces exists another world like a mirror to this one. This world is made ready to replace the one we live in after it is destroyed by you to turn it into a more exciting one having rendered this one boring or less interesting."

"We have been destroying these spaces in your ignorance and doing everything to make you less bored so as to not get this world destroyed. Koizumi-san Is the only one among us with the power to enter these spaces. Those are our duties as to what Asahina Mikuru's purpose is here, I am not aware of." Yuki finished her tea and this was a sign that the story telling was coming to an end. "My superiors might have given orders to my underling Asakura Ryoko without my knowledge to attack you and by now they know that you are what they were searching for." Yuki saw the puzzled look Haruhi was giving her and explained. "If you were any ordinary human, you would be dead by now having faced her in battle. The fact that you are alive is enough for their equations to come to a complete balance."

Yuki took the now empty cups and cleared the broken shards from the floor with Haruhi's help and after that Haruhi was seen to the door. She wasn't done though. "What are we going to do now?" To be truthful, this was to much for even her. She would need a lot of alone time to come to grabs with this striking news yet she still felt at the same time those butterflies of excitement in her stomach. "I am not sure but I know of what will ensue. As of now, the other Gods have been informed and they are coming for you. I...We will not allow them to take you." Yuki added the last comment after seeing the slight fear on Haruhi's face.

So, all the members of her Brigade were this exciting? Wait, there was one person not mentioned. "What about Kyon. What is his role in any of this?" Yuki seemed to have forgotten about him too. She hesitated as if she didn't want to say which made Haruhi correct herself that maybe she hadn't forgotten but just didn't want to mention him. "I believe that Kyon is like Asahina-san. Unlike me and Koizumi-san, they were brought here by your subconscious. You already had an alien," here Yuki pointed to herself, "and an esper – Koizumi-san. Asahina-san was brought to you by your will alone as the time traveller and as any female needs a male mate, the part of you that is human brought Kyon as the ideal partner."

"That is all." Yuki closed the door in her face but Haruhi was already far gone. She wished for that stupid Kyon to be her mate! That was no possible but considering in the factor that is Mikuru-chan, then it might not be so unreasonable. Haruhi looked up to thank Yuki but found the door in her way instead. "Oh well, I will thank her tomorrow. Hmm, maybe be I could buy her a cell seeing as she doesn't have one as a present. That way we will be in constant contact with each other. Hm but this has really changed my view of the world and me. I have to think about this carefully and what to do." Haruhi went home with her mind working 60 more than what the normal brain of a scientific genius is supposed to go - not that she knew of this fact of course. The future was promising to be a very bumpy one.

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

**Suzumiya Yuki**

_By Demon Eyes_

_Disclaimer: There is no way that I own God and the awesomeness that is Yuki Nagato. Absolutely no way._

**The – Feelings**

………………………………………………………………

"Good morning, everyone." Shocked silence was what answered the speaker. Suzumiya Haruhi paid no heed to the looks that were being sent her way though. She was just too happy to notice. The energetic girl literally skipped across the classroom to head for her spot at the back of the room. Everyone in the room turned around, eyes following her as if she had suddenly grown a third head. They could all clearly hear the introduction that the girl had given that opening day yet there she had referred to the whole class. What was going on? Did they do something to qualify as unnatural beings?

"What is it Kyon?"Haruhi asked the boy sitting in front of her. She didn't even bother looking up at him. She was happily putting out her books looking in great spirits. The stare that was being sent from Kyon was too sharp to ignore.

"What's up with you today? I don't have to explain to you how weird you are acting, do I? What's with the mood swings?" Kyon had to ask seeing as the rest of the class was still in shock. It seemed he was the translator of what everyone else wanted to say into Haruhi language.

"What is that supposed to mean? I never have mood swings. Those are norm behaviours not mine. Haruhi cutely pouted, not that Kyon would admit it out loud, and after bracing her chin on her up turned palm, turned to look out the window.

"Oh? Then you are not normal? Pray tell then what you are if you aren't Homo sapiens like the rest of us." Kyon raised an eyebrow to the girl as he asked. The thought that the girl might even know of her real identity, never crossed his mind.

Haruhi turned back to the annoying bugger with an almost annoyed expression on her beautiful face. Her had started out wonderfully and looked promising too yet here this cricket was, ruining that. She almost spilled the beans but stopped herself in time, having remembered what she had decided to do the night before. Haruhi wanted to keep the knowledge of her knowing the truth from Yuki, a secret from her members of the S.O.S Dan. Speaking of which, she had best go and tell Yuki that she should not tell the others that she knew of everything.

With that, Kyon, who had listening attentively to catch the ridiculous answer the crazy girl might come up with, was surprised to see her stand up suddenly and head out of the class room.

"Dude, what the hell just happened? That was the same Suzumiya Haruhi we all know of, right? I mean, did she just address the whole class with a greeting? Is the world ending?" It was Taniguchi, one of Kyon's best friends that had spoken. He paused in his speech with a dramatic cry of 'NOOOO!' all the while clutching at his head. "What is going on with that girl? First she kissed Nagato Yuki, I mean Nagato Yuki of all people, in the open, and now..." Kunikida, who was coming in just behind Taniguchi, slapped his friend on the shoulder to make him stop. "Uh-oh." He had let slip what he shouldn't have.

"What did you just say?" Kyon was a sharp listener and he had most certainly heard that. He sounded like he had just heard a dog talk. The two guys, a new comer girl who was the class rep and the rest of the class, turned with their ears at the ready. They had been alerted by the cry from Kyon. A guy like Kyon, who talked to Haruhi leisurely like that, got respect from the whole class. It is only logical for the whole class to give him their full attention if something piqued his interest. Kyon paid no heed to the stared that he received fro the whole class but gave his full attention to Taniguchi, waiting for an explanation. Did he just say that Haruhi kissed Nagato? Where, how and when did that happen?

"I believe he said that Suzumiya-san kissed Nagato Yuki-san from the class next door." It was Asakura Ryoko that answered. The whole class was silent for a second, then the mummers and snickers commenced. "I was there too when it happened. It was in the main corridor hat leads from the hall. They were returning from the concert they did with E-N-O-Z." She put on that famous smile of hers. The girl didn't seem at all affected by what she had just said. Kyon still couldn't believe it but he also knew that their class rep wouldn't lie. Where the hell was he when that happened? Haruhi and Nagato kissing...Haruhi and Nagato were kissing. He felt like he had just missed a book of world records event.

"Oh man, he is totally gone. We had best leave him alone for a while." Said Kunikida as he went back to his seat, followed up by Ryoko.

"I feel for you man, I feel for you," said Taniguchi, who patted the non-responsive Kyon on the shoulder. He still has fantasies about that scene that will be his only memento from High School. Really, even if she was weird, Suzumiya Haruhi was one hot babe. Her physical qualities were a bonus plus too. Nagato Yuki was a legend even with the upper class men. Those two were the top two in the school ranks that went on behind the scenes. They were the most perfect students in the school both in academics and P.E. The only down side that they both, in a weird way had, was that they were terribly, anti-social. Scratch that, they were the very description of anti-social. The bad qualities didn't stop them from making it at the top of the popularity charts however. Sadly for Taniguchi, Mikuru Asahina-san came in third. Sigh, the world was cruel.

"Hey everyone, Sanae-chan has a picture of the kiss." One girl said. She didn't even bother adding 'if anyone wants it' because everyone was on there feet in an instant, mobies set on the ready to receive that memento. Girls were no exception. The words had reached Kyon's ears and he was snapped out of his day dreaming. A Samsung was pulled out and he too went to line up in the queue that their ever active class rep had organised. Kyon too was only human after all. Blame the humanity of him if you must.

……………………………………………………………………

"Oi, what's going on next door?" A boy whispered to his close friend on the left side.

"I don't have a clue mate. I can make out 'picture' and 'kiss' over and over though." The friend on the left whispered back.

The third friend on the right heard them though and decided to join in. "Hey, maybe it's about 'that'." He batted his eye lashes to his friends. His two friends gave him only confused glances. He sighed as he chanced a glance in the front row of the class. One Yuki Nagato sat silently reading a book. He decided to go a little further thinking that his friends were traumatised with the scene. "You know, about the festival, in the main corridor..." Again, only stares were sent his way. The boy decided to elaborate clearly for his two friends. "I heard a rumour that Yuki Nagato was kissed in front of everyone during the festival right after the concert with E-N-O-Z." The two blinked their unbelieving eyes. Which guy was crazy enough to risk death and kiss Nagato Yuki? "...kissed by Suzumiya Haruhi from next door."

More blinks followed then a full blown crack of laughter. What was their friend smoking? Really, if he was joking, he almost had them there but he used the wrong kisser. Yuki Nagato? Kissed by some one? Especially a girl and more so that girl being Suzumiya Haruhi? That was the only event that had an absolute zero percent chance of happening. The rest of the class turned, wondering what was making their two classmates break ribs with laughter. Their laughter was forced to scatter to the winds with what happened next however. The doors to the room burst open and speaking of the devil, Suzumiya Haruhi from the next room stood there proudly.

"Is Yuki here?" 'Yuki'? Not Yuki Nagato, but just 'Yuki'? That stopped the whole class cold. Haruhi ignored the looks as she scanned the room and not even a second later, her gaze fell on the girl she was looking for. "Ah, there you are. I need to talk to you. Come with me." The poor students couldn't get anymore shocked as they saw the energetic girl walk into the class, where Nagato-san had been sitting, and pulled her out of the class. The doors closed behind them. Not a sound was produced in their wake but a pencil hitting the floor.

The sound was so powerful in the atmosphere that the students were brought back to their senses. The two friends looked to their right hand friend, who had broken the kiss news to them, with questioning gazes. 'What the hell just happened?' was the question on everyone's mind at the moment. He too was taken by surprise at what had just taken place. They were rumours after all, weren't they? The three turned back to the doors with their eyes still wide. At that moment, their homeroom teacher slid through them and they all jumped. He looked at them strangely before closing the doors behind him and moving to stand in the middle of the class. "Good morning everyone. The staff would like to thank you all for the hard work you all did during the festival. He didn't get an answer except the shaking of heads. "Alright then, please open to page 123 of your text books."

……………………………………………………………………………..

Haruhi let go of Yuki's arm when they reached their destination. It was under the tree that was in the yard between the two school buildings. They both stood there in silence with Haruhi still facing forward and the alien girl staring at her back. Haruhi whipped around, sending her hair flying in the wind to face the silent girl. "Thank you for telling me about that Yuki." Haruhi was very not used to this kind of behaviour but she felt it appropriate when with this girl. "I don't feel any different, physically, but I know that something definitely changed in me. Anyway, what I wanted to tell you was that you should keep the fact that I know, from the others, okay?"

Yuki just nodded slowly. If it had been any other person, they would've been surprised by just how well Haruhi had taken the whole truth. Yuki was not anybody though. She knew pretty well the girl that was standing in front of her. This was Suzumiya Haruhi. Really, she shouldn't expect anything less from her. "I am glad that you weren't negatively affected by what I told you. You were expected by many to end up erasing this world were you to know of your true self so soon." Haruhi gave the girl a looks that screamed 'Are you crazy?' so Yuki decided to give an example. "We had thought that once you had found what you were looking for, you would get bored of that and once your ambition was crushed, you'd deem this world no longer worthy hence destroy it." Then something happened, the alien smiled at Haruhi and the energetic girl was sure she was the first ever to have seen it. "I am glad you didn't change."

The first thoughts that ran through the brown hired girl's mind was 'Wow, I've never heard Yuki say so much at once and that smile...' then she got to thinking about what she had said and almost broke out laughing. She stopped in time when she saw something in those deep eyes that held so much information for a human brain. There was something there that no body else might have seen but Haruhi did. It was pride. Yuki was proud of Haruhi for the maturity of her reaction and Haruhi felt glad that she had responded the way she had. It was a pleasant feeling to have pleased the usually emotionless girl – Very pleasant indeed. The silence was killing her however so, "Why would change from something as small as this? It will take something bigger to shake me. Mwa ha ha ha." Haruhi laughed her unease off.

"In fact, I already have our next plan to get our name recognised by the masses. There is a national Baseball tournament coming up and I plan to use it. Once we win it, we are bound to be known all over the world. I will brief you with the others in the barr...err...I mean the club room. Well, we had best get back to class. It wouldn't do us any good if we got suspended." With that said, Haruhi skipped back to class. Her home room teacher hadn't arrived yet but Yuki wasn't so lucky, or was she...?

……………………………………………………..

Much later in the literature club room, Itsuki and Kyon were the only ones present. Itsuki knew something was up when Kyon agreed to play Scrabble with him. The other guy seemed to hate the game with ah passion. Itsuki really didn't know why considering that his partner had a great deal of words that even he hadn't heard of before. Oh wait, that was it. Whenever they checked the dictionary for his words, they never found them in the big index. Anyway, back to the point, it looked like Kyon had something troubling him. "What's on your mind today?"

"Are you trying to turn into my shrink or something? I hope you don't start asking for payment any time soon." Sigh, Kyon wondered how he should go about asking the smiley guy about what he had on his mind. In the end, it was all or nothing. "Erm, Hoe would you feel if you saw Haruhi kissing Nagato?" It was the quietest he had ever spoken. The words themselves felt alien to him. Any listener would think him a pervert for sure. Koizumi was probably thinking of him as such too. Sigh. Was he a pervert? Oh God! What was he turning into? He had to leave this circle of freaks very soon or he will be a victim. No, he was already a victim. Anytime soon, he would leave. Yes, as soon as he gets Mikuru-chan to be his...

"Oh, so you finally learned of that incident I see." Chuckle Okay, the guy was officially freaking Kyon out. 'I mean what guy in their right mind chuckles? Wait...' "You knew of this? How come you didn't tell me? How did you even know? Weren't you back in class with me an Asahina-san at the time the kiss supposedly happened?" He still remembered how Haruhi dragged the poor alien from the room leaving him alone with Mikuru-chan and the physics freak.

"Yes I was but there seem to have been quite a number of spectators. I heard the news from my classmates. Suzumiya-san and Nagato-san are quite popular with the upper classes it seems." Itsuki made another word on the game board and Kyon followed. "By the end of class tomorrow, I am sure they will be the talk of the whole school seeing as the news has reached the first years. I wonder if anyone has approached either of the two about it!"

"Hah! Are we talking about the same people here? There is no body in their right minds at this school that would go talk to those two, especially about something like this." He formed a word 'Axe' as it was all he could manage. The look Itsuki gave him about what he had said didn't go unnoticed. "Yeah yeah. I already know I am no longer of the sane. Coming to this room day after day is proof enough."

There was knocking at the door which opened momentarily to reveal the reason why Kyon put up with his current life style. His angel, Asahina Mikuru-chan, was in the house. "Good afternoon Kyon-kun, Koizumi-kun. I had an assignment that I had to hand in. I am sorry I am late." She bowed to show how sorry she was. Kyon wanted to cry out 'NOO! You have nothing to apologise for my angel. As long as you grace us with your presence, it would be fine even if you came in at the last second.' He decided to settle for the normal comments though. "It's alright Asahina-san. Are you alright with your assignment though?"

Mikuru blushed a little at the concern she got from Kyon. Y...Yes. It's alright. Tsuruya-chan helped me out so..."She bowed her head again and decided to go change behind the screen to hide her embarrassment. Kyon's mind was somewhere else however. 'Damn you Lolfang-tan. You are so lucky to have Mikuru-chan all to your self all day. Who knows what you get to do with her all alone?' Then a disturbing thought came to his mind. The image of Nagato and Haruhi kissing came to mind but then it suddenly shifted to that of Mikuru-chan and Tsuruya kissing instead. "NOOOOOOO!" He screamed in pain at the thought of losing Mikuru-chan's probably first kiss to the always happy green haired girl.

The other two people in the room started. Well, Mikuru-chan nearly had a heart attack but that girl's heart was one strong muscle. Koizumi only went silent for a while to show his shock but nothing more. The smile was back on his face in an instant. "A...Are you alright...Kyon-kun?" Mikuru-chan popped her head out from behind the curtain. The sentence was stuttered out uneasily. She spared a glance to the esper who just shook his head showing that he too didn't have a clue as to what was going on.

"I am alright Asahina-san. Don't worry about it." Kyon sat back down. He had bolted upright as he screamed. Okay, he needed help real fast. Yes, he would sign up for some alone time with that shrink down town. The entrance of one Nagato Yuki into the tense room didn't help matters any. The quiet girl saw Kyon start when she opened the door. Were she the talkative type, she might've asked what was up with him. The mentioned kind though, she was not. Instead, she just crossed the room over to her spot, put her bag down and after grabbing a book from the shelf behind her chair, sat in it and started to read. She felt Kyon's gaze on her so she looked up. It was annoying. "What is it?"

"Kyon turned back to the game at hand saying that it was nothing. What was wrong with him, really? He was acting like Taniguchi. Oh God! He wasn't turning into the likes of him, was he? Shudder Itsuki decided to cut into the silence with his remarks. "You know, I am starting to think that maybe you aren't normal." Kyon gave him a dirty look so the boy clarified. "You seem to have been differently affected by the situation from the other students. Where they are all excited, in different ways I might add, about it, you seem disturbed instead."

"What do you mean? I don't see you acting any different either. Let's just drop it, okay? It's just..." He trailed off but Itsuki just made another word. The Scrabble game commenced.

"I am actually quite amused by this. Perhaps that's what led to the incident in your class room the other evening." Kyon gave him a displeased look. What was he talking about? Was he being kept in the dark about things when he had practically sacrificed his life to get involved with this strange bunch? "I didn't know about it either. My superiors told me about the incident too last at the meeting." Koizumi continued playing and it was unknown if he knew or not that he was keeping Kyon on edge.

"Tell me what happened in class already." He wasn't having a good day, was he?

"Well, it seems like Suzumiya was attacked after we had our last meeting. Nagato-san came to the rescue so no worries." This was all said in a whisper and he chanced a glance into the book worm's direction. His smile widened even more.

"What do you mean she was attacked? Is she going to be attacked again? Who were they that attacked her? Wait, they weren't evil aliens or demons or something of the like, was it?" Why was the guy smiling? Kyon was getting panicked. No normal person would've attacked Haruhi in school and even required the help of the alien. It had to be someone out of this world that had attached Haruhi.

"So sorry but I can't tell you anything. All I can tell you though is that Suzumiya-san isn't in any more danger." Actually, they weren't so sure about the safety of Suzumiya Haruhi's future. If one of Nagato-san's people could attack her like that, then there was no guarantee that there would be others. She was too special to be left alone. Kyon was worried but they had Nagato on their side after all. They would be fine. Koizumi was no push over too. He was an esper after all. Mikuru-chan was on the stove brewing tea and singing to her self. They had someone from the future too. If something bad were to happen to them, then surely she would tell them before hand.

There was another knock at the door. This time Kyon was justified to get a little racy. Haruhi was the only other person who hadn't arrived yet and there was no way in hell that she would stoop so low as to knock before she entered. 'Could it be a teacher come to check on their literature club activities?' He quickly cleared the table of the game board and replaced it with some books. Mikuru-chan ran back behind the curtains and hid there. A second knock was heard and after some nerve calming, Kyon answered it. When the door opened, he wanted to strangle the life out of the one that had almost given him a heart attack.

"Well, hello there. I come bearing gifts. I challenge you to a due...&£$" The speaker saw stars after he was silenced by a flying kick to his face. Blonde was replaced by brown in a blink of an eye. Kyon blinked several times. Haruhi landed gracefully on her two feet that had been only half a second before, been kissing face. The victim was stopped by the friction between his body and the cool cement floor a few feet away. "Ouch! What was that for you...you Jesse-belle?" It was the best curse he could come up with that wasn't too Sci-Fi for the puny brains in front of him.

The cheeky girl folded her arms over her chest and looked down at the President of the Computer Club defiantly. The other members of the Tech club went to the aid of their leader. "Did I hear you say 'Challenge'? Sorry, I thought you were some rival organisation come to deliver chaos to my order." She flipped her brown hair behind her ear as she turned away from the scared boys. "I don't have time to play with you though so scram. I have things to do this week. Come back in a few days." With that, the conversation came to a stop.

"Huh? What? Wait..." The door was slammed in his face. His head followed his lowered arm in defeat. Just like that – He had been dismissed just like that. Was his existence that insignificant? "You just wait Suzumiya Haruhi. I will get my revenge for taking away my Excellion away from me." His friends supported him as they went back to their club room. The game needed some more tweaking anyway. "We shall make sure you get your precious back Mr. President." One of his friends said and the others all agreed to do just that.

Back in the club room, Haruhi was cracking up on her antics while the others only shook their heads. They could still hear the poor neighbours comfort their leader as they went back to their room. Haruhi made her way to her desk and reaching under it pulled out a new red arm band. She slammed it on the surface and reached for a marker as well. ! I wonder who those guys were! Do you know them Kyon? Ah who cares?" Kyon sweat dropped. This girl was so frustrating. If she didn't want to know there was no reason to ask. Haruhi wrote the word 'Captain' this time on the red band and put it around her upper left arm.

"I have decided on our next course of action. It will take a while this one will. We are going to enter the National Baseball tournament coming up in ten days. We have a week to get prepared but it is enough time." Kyon wanted to scream that there was no way they would be ready in a week to take on people who had been playing it their whole life but he remained silent. "Now as for your positions..." She paused to take a gulp from the cup of hot liquid that Mikuru-chan had placed on her desk. "I will be the Captain, Manager and pitcher of course. Yuki will be the batter. Koizumi-kun, you're our receiver. Kyon and Mikuru-chan, I will be expecting you to get more players to join you in filling up the rest of the positions." She took another big gulp that emptied the cup. "You are dismissed. Yuki, you stay. I have something I wanna talk to you about."

Instead of closing her book and leaving first, Nagato stayed as she had been. Kyon shifted glances between the two girls with Haruhi busy booting up the PC and Nagato lost in her book. He sighed. Even if he wanted to stay and ask a few questions, he was afraid Haruhi would release Nagato on him. Before, he might've have built confidence and asked because he knew the alien listened to him but now, after those rumours, he wasn't so sure anymore whom Nagato looked up to more. Well, if the two wanted to be all lovey-dovey, then he too would play at that game.

"Hey Asahina-san, Could I talk to you for a moment? I will be waiting for you at the main gate, okay?" Receiving a nod from a surprised Asahina, Kyon bounced out of the cursed room feeling successful already. Mikuru-chan stole a glance towards Haruhi expecting hell but strangely, the girl wasn't paying any attention to her. Her face was happily lost in what was going on the screen. Outside in the corridors, Koizumi's grin out-shined Kyon's. "What are you grinning at?" Not that you are never happy. He kept the last line to himself though.

"You're finally going to ask Asahina-san out, aren't you? Sigh. Too bad, I was hoping you would accompany me somewhere I am sure would've loved to go but alas." Kyon didn't know if he was joking or serious. Not knowing that, he didn't reply were the gut to have meant what he thought he did. Kozumi's smile never wavered from the luck of response though. "However, I must warn you. Asahina-san has a great number of fans in both girls and boys. Don't be surprised if you start imagining stones falling at you and other things." Kyon assured him that he knew of the dangers from first hand. His two best friends were great fans.

Meanwhile back in the room, Asahina-san bid goodbye to the other two girls as she excused herself. As the door to the room closed, Yuki did what she should've done back when the others were dismissed but instead of picking up her bag and heading out, she just stood up solo and walked slowly to stand besides Haruhi. Haruhi had been checking on their website and into the mail box. "Nice job Yuki. We have got over a million visits ever since you uploaded Mikuru-chan's pictures. I mean, check out these mails. Too bad they are all asking about Mikuru-chan instead of telling us about mysteries of the world." She started mass deleting everything.

"What did you wish to speak to me about?" Yuki asked the girl sitting in front of her. Haruhi just continued deleting mails until the inbox was empty except for the two new mails that had just appeared. Haruhi turned to look at Yuki and started right into those mysterious eyes that were looking down at her. The girl was the most mysterious thing she had ever come across. Time travellers, Espers and other worldly creatures didn't somehow appeal to her as much as Yuki did. Haruhi felt like she had the most precious thing in the whole world right there in front of her. Just as what someone would want to do to their jewel...

"Come here." She ordered the alien softly. The tone she had used was alien even to her. It wasn't demanding as the usual way she spoke and after some time, Yuki slowly walked forward and let the bigger girl guide her to sit on her lap. The action was a sight to see. Yuki too felt strange from it. The feeling was most definitely not unpleasant though. "So..." Haruhi began to talk once Yuki was sitting comfortably on her lap in that still strange soft voice of hers. "I figured that you, being a creation of alien intelligent life forms, would have a great deal of many interesting abilities. What other cool stuff can you do? Apart from fighting I mean." The now Captain rested her chin on one of Yuki's slender shoulders. Haruhi turned them on the new wheel chair and they faced the beautiful soon setting sun.

"My abilities include matter manipulation but that applies to many functions. Time and space control from time acceleration to stoppage and time travel." Yuki tried to use simpler terms to explain things but she knew that no matter how big the words, or even language, the girl holding her would understand her perfectly. The alien girl felt fingers in her hair, caressing it. She wondered why the other girl was doing what she was. Why did she ask the strange questions even?

"So, what you're saying is that you can go back in time or even travel to a specific period in the future?" The brown haired girl started moving the chair in short distances and it felt like rocking. The alien girl simply nodded her small head as she was rocked in different directions. She felt the motion...no...The whole situation was quite...relaxing. Haruhi wrapped her arms gently around the waist of grey haired girl. Haruhi pulled the girl closer into her body. "Can we go back into the past then?" Haruhi asked as she rested her cheek on the back of Yuki's neck. Yuki was quiet for a while. It wasn't from the question but from the actions of the girl behind her. Before now, no one had ever touched her in that way. No one had ever touched her period. The feelings she got were strange. She had the feeling though that had it been any other person, she wouldn't be as affected as she was by Suzumiya Haruhi's touch.

"When?" Was the alien girl's only answer.

Haruhi knew that the girl was not asking the time they would leave but instead when in the past she wanted to go. "How about the time before the Ice-Age? I want to see for sure with my own eyes if life forms as great as Dinosaurs really existed and how they really went extinct. If it was a meteor that really changed the world, then before it hit? I am sure it will be a sight to see." Haruhi shifted her head and they were cheek to cheek now.

"When?" Again the one word question.

As before, this time too, Haruhi knew what the alien was referring too. This time she meant what time they should leave. "How about, right now?" She was fired up. This will be so cool. She wondered if it would be like being in a movie theatre with a screen the size of the eye's view. A memory of that advertisement of DVDs when they first came out came to her mind. 'The sound so clear, you can hear a pin drop'. – And so on. Well, she would be finding out soon enough.

"Understood." That was the last words that could be heard from the literature club room before everything went silent. The chair and its occupants were no more.

To Be Continued...


	7. Chapter 7

**Suzumiya Yuki**

_By Demon Eyes_

_Disclaimer: Characters belong to Noiji Ito, _Nagaru Tanigawa_ and KyoAni. Think otherwise, and you won't like the price you will have to pay._

**_S-A/N:_** Please read the A/N at the end of the story, thanks. And please, I am still looking for a beta for this story as you can see. Thank you

……………………………………………………………

_"We are here." Nagato Yuki stated in her soft voice. Haruhi upon hearing that opened her deep eyes and…blinked. She blinked some more. When Yuki didn't here the girl's expected response, turned in the lap to see what was wrong but didn't have time for explanations instead she got a little more confused. Haruhi put her hands on the alien's waste and gently got her to stand up. Stand, Yuki did and it was to be feared how the alien never even flinched at what happened next._

_As soon as Yuki was away from her, Haruhi took off like a criminal charged of murder finding an escape route. Well, Yuki's mouth did open and close, once at the scene for how could anyone not react at that? There they were, in the middle of nowhere, everything was green, mountains, more green, more mountains and Haruhi just took off like she was in her own backyard! Yuki turned her heard downwards and her eyes seemed to be accessing the situation but more shocking things were still to come. _

_Yuki heard a crazy sound coming from behind the few trees that were around the corner and she started to head there thinking that the other girl might be in danger. Upon the thought of danger, Yuki picked up her pace and before she was in the clearing, she was greeted at yet another heart stopper. The first time it happened, any normal person would've missed it but we all know Yuki is no ordinary person. But for all that, even she didn't get the time to process anything until it happened the next time, just as before but in a different direction this time. _

_To put it simply, Haruhi was on the back of a Macrurosaurus' tail, swinging around. Okay, truthfully, she was being swung around. It was like tying a knot at the end of a long whip and swinging it around. This might have called for a quick emergency save but the laughter that was emitting from the crazy girl showed that she was in no need of saving. Even Yuki shook her head at that. Truthfully, if she was the talkative type, she would've asked Haruhi to cut it out for, even if it looked like fun, it would all go down hill was the tail to start heading towards the ground. If that happens, the autopsy team would have a field day at the morgue. _

_That was not what the alien wanted to see at all so she made the decision to tell Haruhi to come down from there when next she comes flying through the air. Yuki waited. Ten seconds, thirty, a minute and Haruhi didn't appear again. Did the animal flatten her already? The conclusion was made upon the facts that the Macrurosaurus, which wasn't alone it seemed, judging from the sounds that followed, came running in a herd as if running from something. _

_Yuki stayed still in the entire ruckus that the animals were making and the shaking of the ground that sounded like 6 scale earthquakes. With each animal weighing tonnes, you can imagine how deafening the sounds were. Once the herd disappeared into the distance, peace was restored…for a while until Haruhi's scream came next. This time the voice of the Commander had no mirth in it like the previous time. This time, there was real fear in the strong voice. _

_Yuki prepared herself for an explanation at what had scared her leader so. The explanation was not received for Haruhi just ran by at top speed, apparently forgetting that Yuki was there. Yuki raised her hand then lowered it thinking that she was forgotten. _

_"Yuki, what the hell are you doing standing there?!" Get running." Yuki showed confusion so Haruhi just used emergency brakes came back and howled the alien in her arms – Then she took off at an even higher speed. Yuki was about to ask what was wrong when she heard it. That chilling sound that was so popular in movies that included ancient animals in them. Yes, it was the king of cannibals – Scientific name Tyrannosaurus Rex AKA T-REX. It was gaining on them and fast. Yuki was really amazed at the speed at which her carrier was moving, even when she had added weight. _

_The killer animal came bearing on them with its long jaws that were three times in size of those of crocodiles and teeth the size of ivory, crushing anything in their path. Since it went swinging its head around, trying to catch its prey, all the surrounding things were forced out of the way like they were nothing. Upon seeing the green that was at her side' disappearing, Haruhi decided that it was enough time for site seeing. "Yuki. Get us the hell out of here. Jeez, and I though that it wouldn't mind me playing with it a little." She said the last part to herself but Yuki heard it anyway. Apparently, Haruhi had found the great animal asleep but she wanted to see it active so she threw huge stones at it to wake it up. _

_"I will remember this the next time the world is being remade Rex, I will remember this." Haruhi shouted as they started to phase and disappear from the Dinosaur age. The two re-appeared in front of the school yard as they were and so Haruhi did all she could to skid to a stop before she went through someone. There in front of the main entrance, was the class rep of 1-5, Asakura Ryoko. She had on that ever smile of hers._

_"Hmmm? Been on a little trip have we? By the looks of it, it was short lived!" She raised an eyebrow towards Haruhi. She was also amused by the state they had appeared in. Haruhi with Yuki in her arms, it was a sight indeed. Maybe she should store the moment of arrival on paper. Say, a photo? She could have many uses of it. Many used indeed._

_"You can say that gain. I was almost added on a menu of someone millions of years ago. Whew! I've never run so much in my life." As she said this, Haruhi rested her upper body on her knees and took deep needed breaths. The lass rep though looked at her strangely as she asked why she ran away. Yuki would've taken care of things. Haruhi's answer was, "Well, it was partly my fault and it wouldn't be right to get back to the poor animal that was angry with me." She said it but not with any regret. Well my beautiful aliens, I will be seeing you tomorrow. I have to go wash off this exciting shock I just received. Bye and play nice Ryoko."_

_And once again, she was off. The two 'aliens' were left to wonder where that girl got her energy from. Probably better not to find out. After some time, Yuki turned around towards her underling and gave her a look that said;'what do you want?' Asakura smiles that usual smile of hers as she gestured that they should start for their apartment building. Yuki followed besides her._

_"Well, I was almost coming to get you guys where you were. 'They' gave me an order to get you back into the normal lane as fast as possible. Good thing though that I was saved the journey. Though it seems easy, I hate time travel." She made a face here and it looked like she wanted to stretch out the conversation a while yet. Yuki was the most patient person though, so she waited. "But really, I really should've expected you to know better than that. How could you go into a place like that just because she asked you? You are lucky you came out safe. That place was the perfect time for them to strike. You would not have had a chance. They probably never expected you to pull a stupid stunt like that so they were taken a little off guard but now they know. They will be watching you so be careful. Or so, the leader said." She finished with a chuckle. _

_Yuki was expecting that of course. After that last 'accident', she understood that she didn't know about her companion as much as she thought. The thing about Asakura Ryoko that got to Yuki a little more than the rest, was that the _Integrated Data Entity had made the girl a little bit complete than Yuki herself. Yuki may have been superior to Asakura in a lot of things but they were almost the way a perfect humanoid machine was superior to a perfect cyborg. Though Yuki knew everything there was to know, Asakura Ryoko had experienced everything there was to experience.

With the way that Suzumiya Haruhi had been acting towards Yuki, the alien knew that there would come a time where Haruhi might expect something from Yuki other than her giving. He saw the pattern in every romance book she had read in the said situation, it was a situation where both parties had to contribute on their part. Well, she wasn't 100 certain that her self and Suzumiya Haruhi would get to that level, or else, what would be John Smith's role in their 'game'? And despite all the books she had read about the subject, she had no idea of how to use the 'moves' on her subject. Anyone knew the girl to be none like the others. Her rules were completely different. Besides, even if she was to go for the 'basics', she had no way to express what she couldn't feel. Was there a way fro her to feel?

Asakura Ryoko walked silently by her superior but she was studying her closely. She understood well enough what had the other entity so in thought. They were one of the same Integrated Data Entity but where normally Yuki would be guarding her thought processes, this time she was open. The long haired alien smirked to herself. She had gotten her chance after all. When Yuki started to move her mouth to speak, Ryoko's mind had already come up with various possibilities to what was to be asked of her. "I have something I want you to do for me."

_Haruhi woke just in time to stop the alarm clock three seconds before it went off. She has never woken up by the ringing of it since she could remember but it took time to do and so, to get off a few seconds of boredom before she went to bed, she always set it. If a person destroyed a few hundreds of grey matter (brain neurons) just from thinking something, then Haruhi had saved over millions. This was because of the processes one took to prepare for the day. She got out of bed, took a shower, did other things that needed doing like eating breakfast and greeting her parents on auto. She had done the same thing every morning since childhood and it no longer need brain power to be completed. _

_By the time she started to think to herself, she was already near the school gate of the high school she was attending. The students were swarming the place, each trying to get to where they were supposed to be. Most of them had serious expressions on them and Haruhi couldn't help but be disturbed by the sight. She was reminded of how she was before that fateful baseball game where she discovered something really life changing. Had it not been that time, she would be one of them. Tiring her muscles, wasting precious energy and doing what? Re-runs of the same routines day in day out as if she was some motor doll that would be set to do the same thing over and over again until it seized to function, then its role would be over. Haruhi refused to be like that. _

_Even till now, she still searched for that moment - The moment that would give her a reason to continue on for years to come without being bored. Looking at it logically, it would be impossible. It looked like she was searching for eternal excitement but 'logical' was the first thing she gave up on. She had joined all the clubs in school but nothing grabbed her, despite her perfection at performing the tasks. She had watched (Still does) movies but the rush they give her only lasts for short moments. Even so, she sometimes wishes that she could enter that other world. The world that lasts for less than three hours yet it is what she wishes to live like. She had arrived sometime early as she always does so she took to wandering the corridors of the school. The other students passed her like silhouettes. _

_Suddenly, her feet came to a stop without her consent. She looked up and was faced by the room she knew to be the Literature Club. Why was she here? This was the first club she had almost joined. 'Almost' being the keyword for, had the sign up form hardly been filled that she quit. The most boring of all clubs – Proof? Ask the only member of the club and you got your proof. Yes, this club only had one member. "Yuki, are you here?" Haruhi asked as she slid the door open. Her bearings had not yet come to her completely so it was only logical for this to happen._

_"Huh? Suzumiya-san, what are you doing here? I mean, what ever can I do for you?" Haruhi stood there confused? Somehow, she had expected a girl to be there, not this boy, a quite good looking, who was instead. "Erm…who is Yuki-san? As you know, I am the only member of this club." The guy asked as he gave his most sparkly smile. What was his name again? As if sensing her thoughts, the person gave his name. Koizumi Itsuki of class 1-9. He had transferred her at the beginning of this school year. For some reason, upon hearing the word 'Transfer', something 'clicked' inside Haruhi's chest. This really caught her attention. So much so that Koizumi-kun stood up and waved his hand in front of Haruhi to grab her attention. _

_Haruhi just turned around and went back the way she had come. Now she had something else to think about. That name – Koizumi Itsuki. Koi-zu-mi I-tsu-ki. Something was familiar about that name but what? Even as Haruhi reached her seat and waited for class to start, she was still puzzling on the name. As she was doing this, something occurred to her. There was another name she had in her memory but didn't remember learning. 'Yuki' – She had said that name upon opening the Literature Club room door. Who was this Yuki? Yuki who? Yuki Nakahara? No, that didn't sound right. Yuki…Yuki…Nagato Yuki? "Yes Nagato Yuki!!" She had said that last name out loud. She didn't know why but she felt pride from the conclusion. All those around turned to stare. It was like seeing a doll start behaving like a human._

_Haruhi didn't mind them though. After a little while, the teacher arrived and the students settled down. Haruhi's thought continued to work out who this mysterious Yuki Nagato was. After the usual greeting had concluded, Haruhi decided to leave the thoughts for a bit later. When she moved her gaze upwards, she was yet again hit by a wave of déjà vu. For a few seconds, she had looked at the back of a buy around 5'11'' but in reality, it was the class representative, Asakura Ryoko sitting there. Haruhi blinked, then she blinked some more. What was wrong with her today? She decided to put her mind to rest until school was over._

_The next day, Haruhi's wake up routine was a little different from usual. This time the alarm woke her up. She stayed under the sheets there, looking at the ceiling. She was seeing though and her mind was the only organ working, or so it seemed. She had had the strangest dream during the night. No, it had felt a little different from a dream. It was similar to memories resurfacing but…She couldn't remember ever experiencing those things. Perhaps it had to do with the fact that she had gone to sleep while thinking of those two people; Koizumi Itsuki and Nagato Yuki…_

_She got up and went for the shower. She had also learned some more names in her dream. The duration of the dream had strangely been spent in one room - That Literature club that she had come across the previous morning. There were five people including her self in that room. She couldn't remember clearly what they were doing but she clearly remembered all their names. Including her shelf, there was that Literature Club president Koizumi Itsuki, Nagato Yuki, That boy known only as Kyon and another girl, Asahina Mikuru. She knew of Asahina Mikuru, how could she not? Even she who wasn't interested in other matters couldn't avoid the existence of that girl. _

_She was quite popular among all the guys and all the right reasons. She knew the class the upper-class man was attending so she would give her a visit first thing in the morning before first period. The dream had increased her uneasiness that she felt towards the 'world'. Granted she had issues already with this dead boring ball of blue but since she woke up yesterday, things had seemed a little bit off. She felt as if she had gotten to the top of a cliff and instead of descending, she was yet again ascending another cliff. Or better yet, it was one of those games where you fail and forgot to save so you have to replay from the beginning. Now that should explain things a little better. _

_As she left for school, she started to wonder again who the other two individuals were - The suspicious Kyon who had only one name and this Nagato Yuki. Perhaps she had known them in their junior high and they had gone to different high schools? But how? She couldn't remember ever getting that close to anyone since elementary. That was the best option she had though so she would ask some other students she went to the same junior high with. _

_Haruhi waited until it was almost five minutes before the first bell rang to go to the second year class she knew Asahina Mikuru attended. This way, there would be a very high probability that Mikuru was there. Her deductions were not wrong for, ignoring all the strange stares that were sent her way when she entered the class, she quickly spotted the unusual girl in the crowd and wasted no time to call upon her audience._

_"Erm…He…Hello, may I help you…Erm…" Who was this girl that had called to speak with her? Mikuru Asahina thought to herself. And why was she having a strange urge to ran away as far as possible yet she was compelled to stay? Intuitively, Mikuru folded her arms around her chest. This gesture brought a raised eyebrow from Haruhi._

_Haruhi's eyes were drawn to the hidden chest but as the arms were inferior in size to it, the motive was a failure. Haruhi looked from her chest to her face then back to her chest. Mikuru was getting more nervous by the second of this inspection. "Wha…What is it?" She asked fearfully. Haruhi was feeling a strong pull to go up to this strange sempai and…do things that would put any guy into suspension or worse._

_"My name is Suzumiya Haruhi from class 1-5. Have we ever met before? Do you have any strange memories or dreams?" The questions came like rapid fire. She had already forgotten about the attributes of the girl standing before her. Mikuru stood confused for a while, knit her eye brows as if in thought, then shook her pretty head._

_"Not that I can think of. I came from South Nito junior High with my friend Tsuruya-chan. Why are you asking me this?" Well, what could she say? She herself was looking for answers. On her walk from home, she had come to a conclusion that something really strange had happened. She had tried to back track her memories as far as she could go, which was pretty far for she had a very good memory. She could never forget whatever she had seen yet, there seemed to be a 'gap' in her memories. It seemed like this sempai couldn't help her but this didn't deter her in any way. _

_"Well, one last question then. Do you know of anyone called Nagato Yuki, or Kyon?" Upon getting the sempai's negative answer, Haruhi decided to call it quits in this side. But why was this girl doing in her dreams/memories? Something was really wrong with her, or something else al together. She should go ask some more people in her class before the bell went off. But fore that…Haruhi moved like lightening as she came up behind the un suspecting sempai and…Grope. _

_"_Eh? Ah, he... Ehh?!!" Poor Mikuru was so shocked that she stood completely still except her mouth. It moved without her brain which was on short circuit at the moment. The cry got the attention of the class as all the insiders turned to look through the window to see…Asahina-san being groped by one Suzumiya Haruhi. Many jaws were dropped, mostly guys'. Only one girl stood up to come get a closer look.

"Hey, stop right there Suzumiya Haruhi-san." A voice made Haruhi pause in her assault. She turned to look at a grinning girl that was a total stranger to her yet…Her grip loosened and Mikuru used this chance to escape and hide behind this new arrival's back. The girl with elegant long dark green hair gestured for Mikuru to return to class and after the door was closed, she came closer to Haruhi.

"Who are you and how do you know me?" There was some hope in the question that even Haruhi herself couldn't understand where it had come from.

"Well, it is my duty as the president of the student council to know you. But how come you don't know me?" Yes, you would think that she could at least know who the student council president was. So why wasn't she familiar with her? Yes, something was really off. "Any way, how was it?" The girl had come closer to whisper in Haruhi's ear. Not knowing what the girl was talking about she asked. "You know, Mikuru-chan's breasts – How did they feel? I have wanted to do that for a while but didn't have enough guts. I am surprised you did it in front of the whole class." The girl talked at the speed that Haruhi quite liked.

"Well, I always do things before I think so…Just do it if you want. I don't think she would mind. Well, I bet get going. I have important stuff to do. See you around Tsuruya-san." 'Now to go and see what I can get on the other two. Oh, I have to talk to Koizumi-kun too but I don't have time. Maybe during lunch break.' She thought to herself as she made her way back to class 1-5.

"_Huh? Nagato Yuki and Kyon? I do remember Nagato-san, we were actually classmates back then but I don't know of any Kyon. Does he have a family name?" It was the class rep Asakura Ryoko that had answered. She was the only person that Haruhi felt was O.K to talk to in the whole class, maybe it was because the happy girl had tried a lot of times to talk to Haruhi, but of course she was always brushed off. That might've explained the extra watt smile she had on now._

_"I don't know his Sir name but you said you knew Nagato Yuki? Could you tell me of her instead." For some reason Haruhi didn't care for this Kyon, as much as she did one Nagato Yuki. What was their connection if she really existed? Haruhi doesn't have any memory of having a memory loss of any kind, or better yet, she had never visited a doctor much less get sick since she could remember. In fact, her mother never stopped talking of how she had never been sick. _

_"Well, I think all of us who went to that school remember her. She was really one strange girl – Even stranger than you were, if you can believe it." Asakura didn't seem to sense the theme in her sentence as she went on to describe Nagato Yuki. For some reason, the Nagato Yuki explained to her was very far from the Nagato she had seen in her dream or better yet, the image of the Yuki in her mind. Deciding she had heard enough, Haruhi asked Ryoko which school she was attending now and she was actually thankful of her class rep's knowledge. She said it out loud and soon found out that Asakura Ryoko was actually flat-mates with Nagato Yuki._

Kouyouen high School huh? That was the school down hill near the train station. Something else occurred to Haruhi. That school was the best option for her to go to yet, why was she at this school instead. Something was really wrong. She had to see this Nagato Yuki as soon as possible. And with those thoughts sealed, the class commenced and the day progressed even slower than the liked.

_"Hello Suzumiya-san, I am sorry to keep you waiting." It was Koizumi who had spoken. The were at the train station where they had decided to meet the evening before upon Haruhi's suggestion. She hadn't wanted to go alone all the way there and she thought that bringing Koizumi along would be a good idea. Haruhi gave her greetings and they proceeded to head for _Kouyouen High. It was around 3:45pm as they had a short day at their school, they had decided to come just before Kouyouen let out. They made small talk, well, Koizumi is the only one who spoke and Haruhi gave little responses.

At last, the time had come and the students were pouring out like swarms. Haruhi and Koizumi stood to the sides of the gates awaiting the only person that Haruhi knew. After a few uneasy moments, the person appeared. Koizumi felt his sleeve being tagged at. "That's her, right there." It took the poor guy complete seconds for him to find the girl. He had been told the basics of what she looked like but it had taken him some time to spot her. The reason was, that she was way too far to be made out in the crowd. How did this girl spot her that far away?

When the girl in question reached the gate, Haruhi leapt out from the cover and pulled her to the side and away from the mass. "Hey, what do you think you are doing?" A voice spoke up but it wasn't the girl's. It was a boy of this school. He came and snatched the speechless girl back, protectively. Haruhi frowned but didn't comment on it.

"My name is Suzumiya Haruhi. You must be Nagato Yuki, right?" Haruhi spoke with her gaze to the small girl in front of her. The girl's eyes widened significantly. Who was this person? How did she know her name yet she was familiar with her?

"Ye…Yes, that's me. I am in first year here but…How do you know my name? I have never seen you before." This made the 'guy' stand more protectively in front of Yuki. Again Haruhi was left dry mouthed. This time though, she wasn't letting the chance go by. This was the last gamble. She somehow knew that this girl had all the answers she was looking for. What to do?"

"Hello there Nagato san and…err…May we know you name kind sir? My name is Koizumi Itsuki and we are from Nito High. My friend here has really important matters with Nagato-san. Please believe us to be good. I can assure you that we mean no harm." He gave his most 'winning' smile and Haruhi was thankful for bringing him along.

"Well, I was just surprised there is all. She is my girlfriend after all so you must forgive me for being a little over protective of her." He smiled to Nagato Yuki who returned the smile. The gesture made Haruhi feel like strangling something. 'Get a hold of your self girl. This is the last chance, you know this.' She thought to herself as she took in calming breath. "My name is Kyon by the way, just Kyon. Please to meet you." He shook hands with Koizumi-kun but when he turned it to Haruhi, she didn't take it. He looked to Koizumi and he shrugged.

"Well Kyon…san, could I borrow Nagato-san for a few moments?" she struggled to put on a positive look and by the answer, it seemed like she succeeded. Kyon looked to his girl and after coming to an agreement, he left for home. Then Koizumi handed a piece of paper to Haruhi and him to, dais his good bye. Haruhi put the paper in her pockets without even checking it and together with Nagato Yuki, they began to walk.

"You don't wear glasses?" Haruhi asked after some time. She heard Yuki choke. That was very much so not expected. The Yuki in her dreams and the Yuki right now were like complete opposites.

"How…did you know I mean, I used to wear them but they weren't prescribed. Kyon-kun_ said that I…"She got a little red in the face, yet another so out of character for her version of this person. "He said that I looked cuter without them." She coughed. Haruhi didn't place the emotion that swept through her but it most definitely wasn't pretty. _

"_I think that you look better wit them. I mean, it is just a thought but I don't know, they make you give off an aura of mysticism – like, the glasses hide your true self to the world and only those with great perception can see through it. Well, it could be because I like mysteries so please, forget it." Yuki had her mouth hanging open as she stared at the girl walking besides her. _

"_No…No…you might be actually right. I used to feel…more safe wit them on, as if they were some kind of protection but now I feel a little bit of extra exposed – More vulnerable. That is why…"Yuki reached into her back and pulled out a pair of glasses. "I still carry them as a lucky charm, perhaps…" She smiled with embarrassment._

"_Ca I see them?" Haruhi asked of Yuki. The girl was a little startled from the request but easily obliged. As for the reason why Haruhi had made the request, it seemed like these simple pair of glasses were the only complete thing that was as it was in her dreams. Yuki moved her hand towards Haruhi and gave the glasses over. Haruhi reached over to take them and stared at them as if she was expecting something spectacular to spring forwards from within the thin wires and glass. Something did happen alright but it wasn't what she had expected. A bright light filled her vision as if the glasses were an atomic bomb that had gone off. With the light, came darkness and she was aware of nothing more._

"_Wha…? What happened? Where is this place?" Haruhi woke up with ha major headache. She clutched at her head and looked up when she heard the sound of a door slide. Yuki came through and easily with gentleness closed the door behind her with her foot. When she turned around, she was so startled she almost dropped the tray she was carrying. "Yuki? What are you doing here and better yet, where is this place?" She couldn't remember for the life of her where she was at the moment. _

"_You don't remember? We were walking and you asked me to show you my glasses. After you touched them you…fainted." Yuki had a confused look on her face as she said that. She placed the tray with some paracetamol and a glass of water on the side of the futon. It appears she understood that Haruhi would have a migraine upon waking for she had hit her head rather hard. "Since we were almost at my apartment building, I decided to bring you up. I didn't think you needed a doctor so…Ah Is your head alright? I brought you some pills. Here you go."_

_This Yuki was sure talkative and emotional, too emotional to the Yuki she knew. It hit her then. She remembered…She remembered everything. She had a full grasp of all the people she was puzzling about. Kyon, Mkuru-chan and Koizumi-kun, all of it. But why was Yuki still this strange person? "Yuki, do you recognise me now?" She asked hopefully as she emptied the water cup._

"_Erm…I am most certainly sure that we have never met but…I feel like I know you. I can't explain it but, it's different from a feeling of meeting a complete stranger. Otherwise, I wouldn't have brought you here. Ah…would you like some tea? I brought you some." Yuki reached for the tray and reduced two cups from the pot into two mugs. Haruhi gave her thanks and she began to think of what was happening. Okay, she had all her memories back, The SOS brigade and of her members but something was still strange with this world. What to do?_

"_Yuki, I have seen you before. We have even talked before. What I am about to tell you may seem nonsensical but please hear me out. I know you are a very bright girl," Haruhi chuckled to her self here. "Very bright indeed so I know that you will listen." She took a gulp from the cup and set it down after. "Well, I know of this world – There is a high school and in this school, there exists a club known as the SOS Brigade. It has five members, two male and three females. But this is no ordinary club."_

_Haruhi picked up the cup again and took another sip. Yuki had also put hers down and gave the speaker her complete attention, much to Haruhi's satisfaction. "The club has some extraordinary members. One of the males, Koizumi Itsuki…Yes, that Koizumi Itsuki…is actually a real live esper. "She paused to prove when she saw Yuki's questioning gesture. "One of the girls, Asahina Mikuru, is a very uniquely cute girl but she is actually, a time traveller from the future. The other guy, 'Kyon'…his name is just Kyon. No one ever tried to get his other name. I have to remember to get it, was actually human."_

_Haruhi took another sip. "And before you ask, yes, it is that Kyon…your boy friend. It appears, that he is the one who gave the founder of the club the idea to create one so he might have been recruited anonymously. There is a real reason but I won't get into that now. The one who told me of that reason was however the second girl. She loves books, is really intelligent, wears glasses, is the only member of the literature club and never speaks unless you speak to her first. But here real identity in truth was, Nagato Yuki, an alien created in the form of a humanoid interface that was sent to earth to observe an interesting subject by the entity known only as, _Integrated Data Entity."

The expression on Yuki's face was priceless. She opened her mouth, then closed it. Her eyes moved in strange ways – different directions – anywhere but at Haruhi. "Err…Are you okay Yuki? I can call you that right? I always call you that." Yuki's uneasiness grew when Haruhi said that. The eccentric girl decided she had said enough so she shut up and drank her tea in silence, waiting for Yuki t calm down. The alien…or used-to-be-alien took a few deep breaths and after she calmed down, looked up again into Haruhi's eyes.

"I am sorry Suzumiya-san but I don't…I can't remember any of what you said." She was quite shaken by the sound of her voice. Haruhi decided to press some more.

"But I had also forgotten until you gave me your glasses. When I touched them, my memories came back to me. Are you sure that there isn't something? Please think about it. Think of your past carefully. How really complete are they? Who were your friends in junior high? Who are your parents? Where are they even? How are you even taking care of yourself all alone? As I know it, you live alone, right? Unless I am mistaken?"

"Of course I know all that. My parents…my parents…" Her brows turned in confusion. Where were her parents? Better yet, who were her parents? She thought of her childhood, nothing came up before she entered High School. Something strange happened that even Haruhi was taken completely off guard. Tears started to appear in the blue/silver haired girl's eyes. The inevitable was halted when the door bell rang.

Yuki blinked her wet eyes and tried to fight the tears that had started to appear but no longer did. She stood up and excusing herself to Haruhi, exited the room and headed to what Haruhi presumed to be the front door. The guest got out the futon she was still sitting in and followed her host into the living room. When the door opened to reveal the new comer, Haruhi's brain started like an engine starting up. It was alien Yuki's acquaintance, and class rep of class 1-5 in both realities, Asakura Ryoko. Then it clicked. She had her memories back and she still remembered what had happened in the last two days. In both those memories, everything had changed except this girl.

Her smile was still the same. She was still class president and Still Yuki's apartment neighbour. This Asakura had a pot in her gloved hands and it was apparent that it was a hot pot. "Hi Nagato-san. I brought us some supper. Ah…I see you have a guest. Welcome Suzumiya-san, welcome. Please join us, won't you?" 'Don't invite people into a house that isn't yours.' She kept this line to her self however. If Ryoko was the real Ryoko she knew then invoking her at this time was very bad an idea. Especially seeing in what state Yuki was in at the moment.

"No no…I am truly sorry but I must be leaving. My parents are probably wondering where I am. But thank you anyway, for the invitation Asakura-san and Yuki too. Thanks for taking care of me." And wit that, she headed for the door when Ryoko entered, put on her shoe and scrambled for the exit. Before she closed the door though, she spared a glance into Yuki's direction and thought she saw a look of longing in those usually deep eyes. She had more pressing matters though. She was certain that Ryoko had something to do wit these strange events but how was she to go about it?

After the success of their last threesome encounter, she wasn't so keen on a second meeting. It was night out and a breeze had started to flow. Haruhi placed her hands into her short pants pocket to warm them and felt something. Upon closer inspection in the street lamp light, discovered that it was the paper Koizumi-kun had given her previously. Haruhi unfolded the paper and read what was written on it.

"**GO TO THE LITERATURE CLUB ROOM TONIGHT AT 21:00 HOURS"**

This is what the note said. No name but Haruhi didn't require it. 9:00pm. Only twenty minutes to go. She quickly pulled out her cell to make a quick call home but she realised that it didn't matter. The world was fucked up so it was a waste of time. Running as fast as she could go and thankful of the short pants she had on, Haruhi made for the school grounds.

With only one minute and twenty seconds to spare, she had already reached the corridors and was on her way up the stairs. Good thing the school wasn't to good on security. She also somehow knew that the club room would be open and so it was no surprise when the door to the familiar room opened easily to her hand. The room was shrouded in darkness and Haruhi fumbled for the switch. She realised that he didn't know where it was, having not used the room in darkness before.

She didn't need it anymore though for suddenly a light flickered on and a whirling sound followed as the computer in the room started up by itself. The impact lasted only moments before, Haruhi ran into the front of the panel to stare at the screen. She gave a few glances around to make sure that there was no one around. Why wasn't Koizumi there? He was the one that gave her the note in the first place. Oh well, she dismissed that thought as she heard the sound of keys being tapped on the keyboard right in front of her. Staring wide eyed, it was a ghost was doing the typing. The keys moved but no one was around except herself and after this effect no longer held prisoner her mind, she turned to look at the screen to see what was being typed. This is what was being typed in pauses as if waiting for her to catch up.

**IF YOU ARE READING THIS, THEN YOU HAVE GOTTEN YOUR MEMORY BACK.**

**IF THAT IS THE CASE, THEN YOU ARE READY.**

**THE WORLD YOU ARE IN IS OUR WORLD BUT NOT. **

**I WILL EXPLAIN EVERYTHING SO IF YOU WANT, PRESS ENTER. **

**IF YOU DON'T THEN WITHIN TEN SECONDS OF IDLE, THE MESSAGE WILL BE ERASED.**

**N.Y**

A soon as Haruhi read the initials, she hit enter so fast she almost broke a nail. 'Once again wit the light?!' She thought, before the room was completely engulfed in pure light and her 'inner light' snuffed out. This time, her blocker reactivated sooner than last time and she came to before she hit the floor of yet some place else. She felt nausea coming on but she held on strongly.

Feeling a presence near her, Haruhi looked up and she saw…

"………"

It was Yuki. Her Nagato Yuki. The glasses, that expressionless face, the school uniform. The energetic girl forgot about her digestive problems as she teleported to where the silent girl was standing and enveloped her in a bear-crushing hug. "Oh Yuki, it is so good to see you like this again. Oh, I don't know why but I am really relieved to see you." After so time, she pulled back and stared the girl from head to toe. "Err…Am I back to the normal world? Is that nightmare over?"

"Negative. You are three years in the past from your normal time." The alien answered simply with her sweet flawless voice. "I am unable to contact my future self in that time but I knew the incident would occur thus, my present self sent a message to the future."

"So you are the one who gave that message to Koizumi-kun? How come he didn't tell me the truth then?" She was baffled. She had talked to Koizumi as if they were simply students in the same school. He hadn't let on at anything that might show that they were acquainted in any way. Was he just playing dumb?

"The note you received was originally a personal note. It said, 'Please meet me at Linda's café down town at 7 tomorrow. I will be waiting for you. Excuse me for this cowardly approach but it was the only way I thought your interest would last long enough for my …"Haruhi held up her hand. She knew that formulae. "I changed the message the note was supposed to relay." She didn't say it but Haruhi saw it in her eyes, an apology in case she made a mistake. "It was the only way to pass it in that dimension."

"Forget about that. Anyway, explain to me what's going on. The last two days have been the most bizarre, and not in a good way." She looked around and seeing the familiar room, made herself comfortable near the kotatsu. Yuki stood there a few nano seconds before she went into the kitchen. Haruhi guessed what she was going to get so she held up her hand to say that if she was getting tea, there was no need. Her weird future self had offered her some only minutes ago.

"Understood." She turned and came back to sit opposite Haruhi. "The world as it is now and as it was in the time you were is in the same. There was a huge modification made on it and everything on it. The one responsible recreated everyone's memories and went as far as to change their past as well." The alien paused to let Haruhi sink that in. "In knew that you were probably the only one who wouldn't be completely affected. This way, I had made arrangements of how to help you regain your memory and bring you here in the past so that you can change the future."

"I see, I see. But Yuki, why aren't you the one changing it? Better yet, how come you were affected? It sounds to me like you knew what was going to happen so why…" It seemed like today was the day the many sentences were to be left un-finished. It hit Haruhi like that time Kyon suggested starting a club. "You are…"

"Affirmative. Though I know of what is going to happen, there was no way for me to transform the outcome. I have brought you here because this is the time I created the vaccine to get my future self back to normal. That way, she will be the only one able to change things the way they were." Haruhi wanted to ask why she had done it but didn't think this version of Yuki knew the reason. Judging from the situation, the future Yuki had developed a little and if it was as she thought, the reasons might be to person even the future self to share with the past self.

Yuki then took off her glasses and held them in front of her face. Her eyes were so focused, it would make anyone believe that she was faking reading all those times she had a book in front of her. While Haruhi had a laugh about that, the glasses started to float from the palm and into the air. As if watching a scene in a Sci-Fi movie, an electronic almost magnetic field, surrounded the glasses to encase them in a round ball of blue and while.

When the small circle disappeared, what was left was not the cute pair of glass and soft metal but a normal looking book. Yuki extended it to Haruhi and the Commander took it eagerly. "I also know that she likes books still so recommend that book to her and when she reads inside, the vaccine will emit digitally and visually into her database. If that fails, I have made it so you can change the form any way you think more applicable." Haruhi didn't have to ask why there would be a disturbance or who it would be. She already knew the answers o those queries. Asakura Ryoko.

"Well, Yuki, you can count on me. There is no way I am gonna let my brigade members get scattered in memory lane just because of the reasons that can't be mentioned due to the luck of their knowledge." She gave the alien a very wide grin but only Nagato could give that response.

"……"

"I will send you back the next day, in front of Kouyouen High. It will be 16:00hours. You have that time to make her read it until 19:00 the same day. After that time, the vaccine will self destruct if not used. I can no longer bring you back here. When you succeed, we will be back in the right continuum." She raised her hand and pointed at Haruhi and the next moment…

Haruhi was clinging to the wall near the gates of the prestigious school for a breather. Her mind was spinning again. This time travel/warp thing was in need of getting used to. In a few moments, she had her wits back in gear and soon, the unusual, heat-racing sight of Nagato Yuki without glasses walking along her boyfriend Kyon, came into view. Haruhi was thinking of many things to make that guy pay when she fixes this but before then, she will have to cope. "Well, hello there again, Kyon Nagato-san. I am terribly sorry but this is the last time you will ever see me. Can I borrow Nagato-san for another moment Kyon-san?"

Puppy dog eyes. It worked like a charm. The boy did leave but not before doing something that made Haruhi want to kick him into a whole different world altogether. He kissed Nagato Yuki on the cheek, making her go red adorably. "Do you mind if I walk you to your apartment again Nagato-san?" The girl came back to her sense and gave Haruhi a small nod before they were off again. "II understand that you love books Nagato-san. Here, I thought that maybe if you read this book, you would come to understand me a little better." Haruhi said when they were no longer in the company of other students. "Just read the intro even and if you don't like it, then well…"

She lowered her head to show melancholy and it seems that this Yuki bought into it. Haruhi didn't think that she would start reading it right away but it seemed that not-alien Nagato was pretty more into books than 'her' Yuki. Just as the cover was turned and the small fingers moved to work on the first white page inside, this happened. ..Something flashed somewhere at the edge of Haruhi's view in the setting sun and it was only that that saved her from being impaled with what looked like a huge kitchen knife.

Yuki was so startled when she was pushed to the side that she let squeal escape. Haruhi found herself thinking 'So not cool' but it wasn't the time to indulge in personal treats. The ribbon head short up to where she presumed was the origin of the sharp thing. As if doing her part in alive action, there she was, Asakura Ryoko in all her school uniform glory, standing on a high lamp post. "I am afraid I can't let you do what you want to do Suzumiya-san. This was a choice that she made for herself and I won't let you change that."

"Asakura-san? What are you doing? This is Suzumiya-san remember, she was at my place yesterday." The shorter haired girl pleaded to her flat mate and care taker. What was going on? Why was she attacking such a well mannered person? Maybe she should call Kyon to get him to help. As Yuki reached into her pockets to ring out her cell phone, it just simply vanished into thin air. "Eh…Ehh?!!" She just blinked at her empty hands trying to decipher what the hell had happened. She looked at the person she had come to call her friend and Ryoko waved a finger at her in the gesture showing that she was being a bad girl.

"How come you have your powers and memories in this plane unlike everyone else?" Haruhi inquired, trying to think of something really fast. Things had turned the red light she hadn't wanted to cross. Now that she had come across it, what to do without the help of Yuki?

"I am the one who gave the idea to Yuki Nagato after all. It was only logical that I use it to my advantage and find a way fro me retain my normal self in order to fulfil the orders given to me. You see, my boss has made it clear that they are running impatient and out of theories so they needed results soon. Good thing my dear old superior here had some emotional issues so I helped out…myself that is." Yuki just stared at the two girls as they also stood there staring at each other. "Last time there was interference but this time, I was well prepared. Now please, be so kind and really ...DIE."

She 'flashed' in front of Haruhi and delivered a satisfying jaw-clenching kick to the mid section. God damn it! That really smut. Haruhi forced her body to her legs and was just in tome o hold out her hands for a block of a punch that was directed at her face. It sent her a couple of steps back but she was really getting ticked off. She tried to retaliate but really, let's face it. At the moment, she was at most like a three belt karate master going up against an alien. – An alien for crying out loud and not just any alien. Haruhi was not on to wine though and she was quite satisfied that she had managed to land in a hit in there somewhere.

"Enough playing around. Let's see you survive …THESE!" The shout was followed with a rain of lancer like objects. Haruhi knew there was no way to avoid those so she did the only thing she could do. She remembered…"**_the vaccine will emit digitally and visually into her database. If that fails, I have made it so you can change the form any way you think more applicable." _**Haruhi thought of the first thing that appeared in her head and just as first spear was two seconds from the retina…

"Ouch…" In one second, this is what happened…the book that Not-Alien Yuki was holding turned into a small mosquito that stung her palm. She cried out and when the sound stopped, YUKI took over. The vaccine had worked and the real Yuki had retuned. As if a ghost that knew what was going on had taken over non-alien Yuki's body to interfere, the real Yuki acted in time and raising her finger towards Haruhi, short a large beam of light towards her and once again, Haruhi saw white…

"Oh god my eye…My eye!" The scene would've been beautiful had anyone in their right minds witnessed what was happening at the moment. There was Haruhi, the fearless leader of the SOS Brigade, rolling on the ground clutching at her right eye. Yuki was the only person in the room with the hilarious girl making a comic of her self. Yuki was not all that as well however. Though she was the normal Yuki everyone loved and knew, the glass-wearing book worm alien, she was also acting strange, even by her standards. There she was, blinking non-stop, first around the room, then at her hands, then she reached for her glasses, and then she noticed the monkey on the floor.

"……."

"Aaahh…My…" Haruhi came to a complete stop, having come to her senses apparently. She stayed on the floor but lifted her gaze towards the alien and stared at Yuki. Yuki stared right back. It was like there was a battle going on called 'Staring'.

"…..." Yuki said.

"……" replied Haruhi.

To be Continued.

**A/N:** First of all have to apologise to all of you fans out there for spending so long without updating. I have a completely good reason. I was taking lessons in Computer art and Vectoring. It is essential to my future you see. I have spent all this time honing my n00b skills and now that I have the basics out of the way, I can spare time to update. I was working on some vectors during my training and if you want to have a look (I promise you, they are worth while) go and have a look in my galleries. My deviantART gallery is my website link on the profile page and my username on is Pamsy123. I will try and update each series fic once a month since I am gonna have four series going now. Please, forgive me.

Now, about this chapter: There might seem luck of romance btn out couples but please bear with me. There are a few fans of SHnY that read it and demanded a story to be added in so that is the reason with the drama/action. I promise much loving in the next chapter, especially on the Mikuru/Tsuruya part.

Demon Eyes out.


	8. Chapter 8

**Suzumiya Yuki**

_Demon Eyes_

**Nemesis**

Haruhi slowly got off the floor and proceeded to wipe herself off. Her always cool checks were now a little warm from embarrassment at the way she displayed herself to Yuki. The look that was being directed her way now didn't help matters one bit. To hide her unusual reaction, Haruhi directed her gaze out the window. The sky was orange in colour and the sun was no longer visible from where they were even though it was not set yet. It was just the buildings that hid it from their view. In other words, it was late, way late to be still in school premises. It was time to head home before the teachers found them.

"Let's go home Yuki. It's really late and I'm always home by this time. My parents are probably worried sick about me by now." There was a lot Haruhi wanted to say to the alien, lots of questions to be asked but they could all wait. She walked over to her desk and switching off her PC, picked up her back pack and headed for the door. The bespectacled girl was standing there, waiting for her it seemed; with a book in one hand and her bag in the other. The book was closed in her hand and she watched Haruhi as she made her way towards the door. Yuki stepped to the side and held the door for Haruhi, closing it afterwards behind them.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" That was Haruhi. It wasn't one of her usual behaviours but around the other girl, she felt like she was becoming a completely different person, again. She was referring to the red and orange dusk sky. She and Yuki were walking side by side. Yuki looked away from her book to look to Haruhi, wanting to understand what she was referring to when she saw her looking up. Yuki had volunteered to walk Haruhi back to her house, probably worried that something might happen to her again.

"It is...unique. Though, no atmosphere is ever the same as the other but it does look...pleasant." Yuki wondered why Suzumiya Haruhi brought that up! It was out of character for her to notice such things. But if Yuki was aware of something to a degree of perfection was how unpredictable, Suzumiya Haruhi's behaviours were. Indeed she was an interesting subject...Her train of thought was interrupted as she felt a tag on her bag.

Yuki was ready to decline the offer thinking that Haruhi had wanted to hold her bag for her but the sentence never left her lips as she felt the emptiness left behind by the leave of the bag was replaced by a much warmer and softer object. This object was Suzumiya Haruhi's hand. The girl had taken her bag so she could hold hands. Indeed, Suzumiya Haruhi was a very interesting subject. Seeing that the girl had nothing to say, Yuki resumed her reading and proceed on forward. She did feel the grip of the hand holding hers tighten though and she replied by closing her fingers around those holding hers. Their hands did the talking that their mouths seemed to lack as they spent the rest of the journey in silence...Comfortable silence.

…………

There came the sound of a bell ringing. It was very faint though and if one was not particularly listening for it, they would miss it. "This is the Tsuruya residence, how can I be of help to you?" A voice came over the speaker at the gates of the great mansion and its estate. A female figure in a school uniform could be seen standing outside said gates. The figure started at the strength of the voice that answered her ring.

"Go…Good morning Komomiji-san. It is I Asahina Mikuru. Sorry to disturb you so early in the morning." No matter how many times Mikuru came to this place, she felt she would intimidated every time. Well, many things did frighten her easily but that was just the way she was. Moments later, the head security of the place in the night, Komomiji-san, came over and opened the gates for her. He was usually at the security house at the gates but Mikuru had been a little early today. She surmised he might have still been having his breakfast.

"Ah! Asahina-san, please come on in, Oujo-sama has been expecting you." He led her to the main house as he always did. Upon reaching the door, she got her shoes off, put on the indoor shoes and headed inside. Bidding her goodbye, Komomiji closed the front door. The head maid came over to escort her to the dining room. Mikuru followed the lady after the usual exchange of greetings and proceeded to meet her friend. Though she had seen it many times already, Mikuru could never get enough of the interior of her friend's house. Sometimes she really wondered if she was still in the same country whenever she went inside. The interior designs on the walls alone were already magnificent but add in the exceptional pieces of art and sculptures and viola, you've got yourselves a museum.

A few moments later found them at the entrance to the great dining room. Seiko-san stepped aside to let Mikuru go inside to her friend. "Good morning Tsuruya-san, how are you this morning?" Mikuru greeted cheery as she walked towards her host. The long haired girl stood up to return the greeting. This was how it was now. The two would eat their breakfast together at Tsuruya-san's house before they went off together to school.

This time of the day, Tsuruya wasn't wearing her uniform yet. She always dressed for each meal and this was no exception. She had on one of those traditional clothes and she did look very pretty in it, concluded Mikuru. Not that her friend ever looked bad in anything. Her body was in super fine condition and that hair...Mikuru simply loved that hair. Many times she wanted to touch it but always got scared. Her friend was really beautiful. She got lost in her thoughts and some time later, she found a small hand waving in front of her face. She blushed prettily having been caught staring. Tsuruya just laughed it off though - That pretty and unique laugh that Mikuru quite loved a lot. Tsuruya sat down and motioned for Mikuru to do the same. They started on their breakfast and made small talk. Mikuru talked about the weird dream she had had the previous night and so much more.

Sometime later, the two girls were now walking to school together. Tsuruya was now in the same attire as Mikuru. Another strange thing – Tsuruya-san used to be dropped off to school. When they became friends, Mikuru started to get lifts but she was too embarrassed to continue to take them. When Tsuruya-san learned that Mikuru was not fond of the attention, she too stopped coming to school in their limos but walk to school with Mikuru. Walking to school did nothing though to get the attention of the student body from Mikuru. It was actually worse now when she was walking in hordes of them.

"Good morning Tsuruya-sempai. Good morning Asahina-sempai." This was all could be heard when these two girls stepped into the school gates. Well, there wee squeals and screams too but oh! well. Tsuruya was used to such attention but poor Mikuru was so red, Tsuruya thought she would collapse right there. The same thing happened every morning but the girl showed no signs of getting used to it. "You get embarrassed and scared easily Mikuru. When will you ever accept the fact that as long as you walk this earth, you will always attract attention?" Tsuruya finished with an exaggerated sigh. Mikuru-chan said something about not being able to help the way she felt – About how she felt like they could see through her like transparent objects.

"Oh Mikuru, would it help if I became your personal bodyguard? Would you be less scared if I was there to protect you from anything that intimidated you? Just say the word and I swear I will do just that Mikuru – I will make you feel safe even in a train full of sweaty middle aged men." Mikuru-chan stooped suddenly to stare at her friend that had said such a thing. Tsuruya stared right back. There was no mirth in her beautiful intense green eyes. Did she really mean all that she had said?! Mikuru-chan could stare in those eyes no longer so she averted her suddenly hot face. She had never seen the other girl look at her like that and it made her feel strange. She tried to understand the emotions but her brain couldn't handle them. Her mind started to spin but before she fell, a familiar laugh brought her back to her senses.

"...Ha ha ha! I was just kidding with you Mikuru. Really, you are so much fun to teasenyoron." A pause, then laughter broke out again. Mikuru opened her mouth then closed it. She felt slightly annoyed with her friend and a little…disappointed!! Why was she feeling this way? She walked on forward trying to look like she was storming off but it looked nothing like it. This made the long haired girl laugh even harder as she quickened her pace to catch up with the red head. When Tsuruya calmed down, she teased,"Are you ready for your date with Kyon-kun tomorrow? Really, that boy deserves a prize for being so brave as to ask you out. He had better be careful though, if any of the others students caught whiff of this, I'd be afraid for his future." She breaks out in laughter again, probably from the vision of Kyon being beat up.

Mikuru-chan didn't understand clearly what her friend was talking about but she too felt uneasy about that date. The reasons not limited to one Suzumiya Haruhi but mostly because of her. It wasn't said, it didn't need to be said but everyone could see, well except him, that Suzumiya-san had an attachment to Kyon. She remembered well that incident, where she was trying to get Kyon to let her see the pictures of her that were on the PC. It was clear that were flirting and the look on Suzumiya-san when she had walked in and seen them...She shuddered. She didn't want to think about what would happen were Suzumiya-san to find out they had gone on a date. She knew why she had agreed despite knowing what would happen. Kyon had helped her a lot and she must admit that she liked him quite a bit. If he only asked one thing in return, she just couldn't deny him. Besides, it was just a date. She had read and heard what people did on dates and didn't find any harm in it. At least she wished there wouldn't be any harm in it. The two proceeded to their classroom and the day commenced.

……………………………………………………………..

Two weeks later, found Kyon surrounded by nothing but pure white snow. It was time to embark on their next adventure and this was it. The plan was to hold another detective game and Tsuruya-sempai had provided the venue. They were to hold their mystery play in one of the Tsuruya lodges that was situated on the mountains. This mountain was very popular for its skiing and snow boarding. On their first day over to the lodge, Haruhi had of course stated that they enjoyed the area's pleasures it had to offer first before they started their game. 'Besides, these mystery games are better at night so we might as well spend the day out.' She had said. Well, he couldn't argue with that and currently, he was also surrounded by hundreds other people there to Ski. There were families, friends, lovers...He grumbled. He should be out there along with his angel Mikuru-chan. After their successful date...Ah great memories...His relationship with the angelic girl had really improved greatly.

Why wasn't he now with his angel, well, it was simple really. He couldn't Ski. He knew not how to ski – that was why. His frustrations grew even more. "You know, I noticed that even though you should be the most happy of all of us here, you are not." It was the ever smiling Koizumi. Oh how he wanted to wipe that smile off his face. To make matters worse, he was talking as he did circles around him making skiing seem like a simple task. Simple it was not, he can tell you. He has fallen almost twenty times trying to go ten meters. "I could teach you how if you want. Why, it wouldn't take an hour for you to learn and then you can go and be near your 'girl friend'." Koizumi teased as he laughed lightly. He stopped and looked towards the direction in which said girl friend was in. Currently she and Tsuruya-san were teaching Kyon's little sister to snow board. By the look of things, she was making great progress too.

He would be damned if his sister learned something that he hadn't yet. Yes, his little sister was also present. She had yet again showed up without being invited, bringing Shaminsen along to boot. They were all there as they were at that Island. Mori-san and the other guy were back at the lodge making preparations and God knows what else. The rest were out here having fun, well, minus him. As for that hurricane Haruhi and Nagato, well, you would find them just by following the cheering and find them he did. They were coming down the slope at top speeds that made the pros he saw on TV seem like they were going in slow motion. Haruhi was in the lead and did some weird pose in the air as she went over a cliff. The crowd went wild. Other people had even stopped their skiing to stare at the pair as they went passed. The two were so amazing that once they went out of view, other people started to chase after them in hopes of seeing more great skill. It wasn't fair. It simply wasn't for someone to be as talented at those two. Okay, Nagato was a special case but Haruhi?!! That girl was like one hundred percent flawless...well...not 100 counting her head but damn it. God wasn't fair...Okay, forget he said that.

Kyon got pissed and so he decided to learn how to ski even if it killed him. He got to his feet and determinedly pushed on the sticks forward. Two seconds later, he found his balance gone. This time though, he wasn't greeted by the softness getting into his collar or the thud he was expecting. He was stopped by something and opening his eyes in confusion, found that smile beaming in his view. The something that had stopped his fall was none other than Koizumi holding him by his waist and using his knee to support their centre of gravity. "Really, you are so stubborn. Skiing is like riding a bike. It's all about using motion to keep your balance. Just as you use a three wheeled bike to learn or some one holding the bike for you, you need help to learn balancing on these." Itsuki gestured at the pair of Skis each was wearing. "I am sorry to say too that Asahina-san is currently occupied and so, I'm the only one available to teach you. Of course if you want your sister to learn to ski before you, well, I can't stop you." Damn it, the guy was right but...

"Could you please let go of me now." Kyon quickly let out, a little flustered. By the way he was being held, he knew they looked like that famous dance move where the guy dipped the lady and were almost kissin...Erg...He quickly looked around to make sure that no one had seen them. Thankfully there were no gazes directed their way. He breathed a sigh of relief. "Okay then, you've got 'till we get down to the starting line to make me an expert. God knows what that girl will say when she learns that I can't Ski. Kyon bent down to make sure his laces were securely tightened and stood up without the help of Koizumi's hand that had appeared in his view to help him to his feet. "Okay, what do I need to do now Koizumi...?"

"...-sensei...Koizumi-sensei you should call me, after all, I am going to be your teacher for the next few minutes." He flashed his million watt smile. 'I refuse.' Kyon answered, but Itsuki had expected the answer so he only smiled. He liked teasing Kyon like that and even though the reactions were harsh sometimes, he knew they weren't meant to scorn. Though he never showed it easily, Kyon was a kind boy. That was the only reason that Itsuki still teased him. "Okay, I get it. No sensei business but I will still need you to give me your hand. I will be your support and help keep you to your feet. I will also be the one moving and I will simply pull you along." Kyon hesitated but only for a fraction of a second. When Kyon gave his hand, Itsuki held it securely and pleased that he had a good grip on it, began to push with the other hand down the hill slowly and carefully. As they went on, Kyon's hold got a little lighter and whenever it did, Itsuki increased their speed a little.

"I think we can take a break now Imouto-chan. You have learned how to balance now all you need is control, don't you think so too Mikuru?" It was Tsuruya that spoke. "You can also go have some fun of your own. You haven't gotten down yet even once after all. I will stay here with Imouto-chan and either continue training or we can do something fun like building a Snowman and stuff." Mikuru didn't mind at all. She had wanted to go down too. She agreed and not waiting anymore, went down on her board. Tsuruya and Imouto-chan waved to her and proceeded to head to a secure location and start their Snowman building, as favoured by Imouto-chan.

As Mikuru-chan went down the hill in zigzag motions, she soon reached the starting point. Not far off, she spotted the usual familiar group of people near by. It was Suzumiya-san, Nagato-san, Koizumi-kun and Kyon-kun. Nagato-san was reading a book even here! Suzumiya-san seemed to be laughing and pointing a finger to the two boys. Koizumi-kun was standing there with a smile on his face and looking amused while Kyon-kun, by the looks of things was the source of the laughter. She didn't know what was going on but it looked like she was just in time to save Kyon-kun. It seems like her intuition was right as after she had called to them and gotten their attention, Kyon-kun looked really relieved that she had showed up when she had.

"Ah! It is excellent of you to join us Mikuru-chan. I was thinking of holding a race between the SOS-dan members. Come now, let's go get tickets and go back up to the top." She turned to head for the cars and asked, "Where is Tsuruya-san and Imouto-chan? Weren't they with you Mikuru-chan?" Asahina-san told them of what the two had decided to do and Haruhi simply nodded her head and continued on forward. They got the tickets and after standing in the queue for a while, got inside it and headed on to the top of the mountain. On the way up, Yuki continued reading her book. Itsuki and Kyon talked about nothing in particular and poor Mikuru-chan was being treated to Haruhi's usual lecherous hands and fingers. While her fingers touched anywhere on the well developed body of Mikuru, Haruhi looked to Yuki and wondered where the girl was keeping that book all this time. It was then that her eyes caught sight of the small waist bag that sat tightly around the small waist of the alien. It was big enough to hold more than one book and true, there was another book inside she spotted in the hole left by the open top.

…

"Shit, I can't see a thing more than five meters ahead." That would be Haruhi. Just a couple of minutes ago, probably hours, she couldn't tell, they had taken off from the top of the slope beginning their race. Sometime some where, things took a very weird turn. There came a strong wind seemingly from out of no where. The weather had been perfect all day and then the wind, being where they were, had quickly turned things into a blizzard. The sun was now no where to be seen. The sky was dark, scary so and so why Haruhi was starting to complain. Haruhi had come to a sudden halt and the others behind her did the same. They decided to remove their skis and walk on for it was unreasonable to ski in the current weather. Fortunately, Koizumi-kun had a compass on his watch which he gave to Haruhi to lead them but it was almost two hours now and they hadn't reached their destination yet. Haruhi decided to leave their lead to the most capable of them all, Nagato Yuki. But even with that decision, one more hour later and a few minutes, they had yet to reach the lodge. "It is quite suspicious. We have been walking for a while now and we should have run into someone buy now too. For this hill being called a mountain, it is just that – A hill. We should have already reached the bottom three times over by the time we've been walking." Koizumi spoke to farther confirm Haruhi's suspicions. Even when she switched with Yuki to lead them, the girl had headed in the same direction that Haruhi had been taking so their course hadn't changed at all yet they were no where near civilisation. Yes, no street lamps could be seen. Even the trees were scarce where they were which was peculiar since even where they were skiing from there were quite a number of trees surrounding the skiing path.

"Uuh...It's so cold." Mikuru-chan complained. Even with all the gear they had on, the weather change was so drastic and cold that they were chilled through. They hadn't after all been dressed for Antarctica. The weather was for the Eskimos though and Eskimos they were not. Since she was walking right besides Kyon, he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close, meaning to give some of his heat to her. There was no need for both of them to feel the wrath of the elements. He looked on ahead towards Yuki and he didn't like what he saw. The girl seemed to be dragging her feet which only meant one thing and one thing only. They were completely lost, even with Nagato leading their way. This wasn't good. This wasn't good at all. "Think of something Koizumi, won't you?" He turned to Itsuki who was walking by his other side and whispered desperately.

"Surely you can't think that I could be of any help in this situation if even Nagato-san can't help!" It was true. For the first time Kyon didn't see a smile on that handsome face. Time was going by and they were not even near the lodge yet. Kyon had a feeling that it wasn't as simple as being hit by a sudden change in the weather but that it might have been done intentionally. Why, he could name a few people who had that kind of power as to manipulate the weather at will. He really wished he was in that house now, sitting near a fire and lazing about doing nothing but enjoying the heat. Even the proximity that he was in with his angel...Hey, this was the first time he was this close to her he realised...but seeing as his digits and soon his whole arm were growing numb by the moment, he was in no mood to bask in his heaven on earth.

Haruhi too did feel the unease of the situation but didn't let it show on her face. She was the leader of the SOS-dan and she was responsible for her members. Coming to this realisation, she went back up front to lead and let Yuki walk beside her. Yuki too seemed strange to her. She looked as if she was confused, lost! An emotional show like that was not something to be taken lightly by those who knew her and Haruhi like to think that she knew at least a little about the alien thank you very much. "Yuki, what's going on? Where are we?" Haruhi asked the alien softly not wanting the others to hear her. She knew full well that they were not at that skiing place anymore. Yuki didn't say a thing at first and Haruhi laid her hand on her small shoulder. "Yuki..." The girl then turned towards Haruhi with a look resembling an apology. "Isn't there anything you can do?"

"I am unable to alter the present event. My link to the Integrated Data Sentient Entity was severed four hours and thirty point three three minutes ago. Without it, I don't the power to do anything." Yuki answered Haruhi's question in a soft even voice. Now Haruhi was really worried. If her superiors severed the connection with Yuki, there was something unnatural at work. But if that was the case, it would the best option to have her powers with her so what was the big deal? And from what she had heard from Koizumi-kun and Kyon's conversation, the esper too had no ideas. "My calculations state that we should be already passed the point of origin." The alien said helplessly. Haruhi had come to that conclusion already but coming from Yuki, well, there was no more proof needed. They should be in the middle of the city then by what Yuki said. Indeed, they were no longer in the same place they had been in.

Where were they though? Were they in another dimension? Were they teleported to Iceland or Antarctica perhaps? Either way, this was well passed the natural and Haruhi could only think of one other person that had that kind of power other than Yuki and there was no way that Yuki had done this. Did she do this? No, Haruhi trusted the other girl. But even if it was the person who Haruhi was thinking about, it was well proven that she wasn't any better than Yuki and they were from the same place so she was out of the question but if not her then who? As she was pondering about this, a light, very dim, evaded her field of vision. Her head snapped up towards the light and her heart gave a start and she couldn't help the scream that escaped her throat. She heard those behind her start and Mikuru-chan give a scream as a reaction to her actions. Kyon said something but she didn't listen to him. "Look over there. There is a light coming from over there." She pointed to where she saw the dim light coming from.

She focused and could make out that it was actually coming from a window when she studied the way it was being beamed. "It's a light from a window. There has to be a house there. Come on, let's go check it out." She reached for her skis from her back and started to plough the thick snow for herself and the others. A couple of minutes later, the others could now also see that the light was indeed coming out of a window but by now, Haruhi could make out the shadow of the house. It was really big and that light she had seen was coming out of a high window though now the lower windows could also be made out from the light that was escaping from them. Not much longer, they were standing within three meters of the house. No, it wasn't a house. It was on borderline of a mansion for it looked to have four floors!

So very queer and out of place it looked. Any other person in their right minds would fear for their lives but at the moment Haruhi was in dire need of heat and heat came before her fear, at the moment at least. And so, she wasted no time in walking up to the entrance and knocking on the door after searching for a door bell or knocker and finding none. "Hello, is anyone there?" She shouted in hopes of being heard over the sound the blizzard made. Getting no reply, her knocks tuned into bangs and even removed her gloves to let her bones help in producing louder sounds. "Please let us take some shelter here for a while. Hello, can you hear me, Hello." She pounded harder until her knuckles hurt.

Haruhi looked to the others. Saw a shivering Mikuru, the snow that was gathering on Yuki's head and her exasperation grew. She reached for the knobs on the great double doors and turned them. She was not expecting the doors to open up as easily as they did. So convenient it was but she had come to a conclusion that heat came before anything else. Ignoring the protests coming from the 'protestor', Haruhi made her way inside. Her eyes quickly adjusted to the intruding light and she made haste in studying the interior of it. It felt inviting, warm and looked very cared for. If anyone looked at the inside, they would conclude that there was indeed some one in there, perhaps in one of the back or upper rooms. But if there was indeed someone there, didn't they have the courtesy of opening the door for some poor people caught in the deadly weather! Well, they could be taking a shower or in the bathroom but how careless they were to leave the front door open. She wasn't complaining though, for it was because of their carelessness that they had been able to get inside. "Hello, is anyone there? We are sorry to intrude but could we please take some shelter here?"

There was no reply and soon after, she turned at the sound of Koizumi-kun closing the door. A crackling sound hit her ears and she immediately made it out for what it was. Listening for the source indicated it to be coming from the room on the left that had no door to it. Walking towards it, everything inside it labelled it as the living/sitting room. It was very modern. There was a Home cinema system, an aquarium and everything. There simply had to be someone in the house but where the hell were they? Well, she was the leader and as the leader, she didn't want to put her members in trouble of trespassing so she should maybe go search for the owners and explain their situation. If they are lucky, they might be allowed to stay. With that she turned to the others." You guys stay here. I will go and see if I can find the people that live here. There just has to be with the condition this place is in." Haruhi shed her snow covered coats and boots and turned to go start the search. Maybe she could ask Yuki to go with her but her decision was made for her when Kyon volunteered to accompany her. "Alright then Kyon come with me. Koizumi-kun, I will leave Mikuru-chan and Yuki in your care." After Itsuki's agreement, they left to go search for the owners.

They went up the stairs first and while they climbed, Kyon asked why they shouldn't search the ground floor first. Haruhi scoffed at him and replied that had there been anyone on the ground floor, they most definitely would've heard them either knocking or when they let themselves in. The best explanation of their getting in unnoticed was that the owner was either in the bathroom or in the rooms on the upper levels. And if Haruhi knew any better, in houses like this, the bathrooms were rarely on the ground floor. And thus, Haruhi would start searching from the top floor and make her way downwards to the ground floor. They went up to the last floor which happened to be the fourth and searched each room and the room within them. The place was like a hotel. Each room was a bedroom and had a bathroom within it. No one was found on that floor. They met up at the stairs and continued to do the same thing on the third floor. There was no one on that floor too. The second floor they decided to search together instead of each taking a side like they had done on the other floors.

The silence and lack of results was getting to Haruhi so she decided to address something that has been bugging her lately. It was the perfect moment too. "So, what's up with you and Mikuru-chan?" She let the question out so easily and felt how it affected the one to whom it was directed. She heard the shower head hit the tiles for Kyon had been checking to see if the water was on. He stammered as if he didn't quite hear what she had said so she repeated the question. "I said, what is up with you and Mikuru-chan?"

"What...What are the hell are you talking about? There is nothing going between me and Asahina-sempai." Kyon was so startled he thought his heart would stop. This girl was to be the death of him one of these days. First, she had screamed not a while ago when she discovered the house and he almost squeezed poor Mikuru-chan to death.

'What is he being all defensive for?' Haruhi thought to herself. Of course she knew what was going on. She knows of their secret date but she doesn't want him to know that she knows. What gets to her is why they didn't tell her? She is their leader so she should know things like this, right? "Don't even try to deny it. I have seen your stares increasing in boldness and Mikuru-chan is now aware of them unlike before. I've also heard rumours." She is referring to the date but she doubts that Kyon caught on.

"Well, what is it to you what my relationship is to Asahina-sempai? What does it matter to you if we go on a date together? You don't see me going on about you and Nagato now do you?" He slapped a hand over his mouth. He had let more than everything slip in those few sentences. Haruhi was facing away from him so he didn't see her expression but he saw the twitch that her body made. Damn him and his mouth. He just hopes he hasn't just unlocked a whole world of hurt to his parson.

Memories of those strange actions she made towards Yuki came to the front of Haruhi's mind. All those strange emotions that came with them hit her harder than expected and so she remained quite. They continued the search in silence and soon the first floor was also done. When they got back to the others however, the atmosphere was stranger than their own. Mikuru-chan was crying her eyes out in Itsuki's arms who was trying his best to comfort her and he looked really relieved to see them back. Even Yuki looked pleased to see them and her book was already placed to the side. Haruhi quickly made her way to the crying girl to help out poor Koizumi-kun. "Come on now Mikuru-chan. I did say we would be back in no time now didn't I? So calm down already will you?"

As Haruhi comforted a distraught Mikuru, she overheard the boys whispering to themselves thinking that she couldn't hear. Apparently they hadn't gone for the less than twenty minutes that Haruhi thought they had. According to Koizumi-kun and even Yuki's counting, they had been gone for a little over three hours. As it happens, Mikuru-chan was crying because they had taken so long to get back. If that was the case, what was with this place? Anyway, it now confirmed her suspicions that this was not a normal house. Could time move differently in every part of the house? If that was the case, they had better stop wondering off in parts. Who knows if one of them separated from them only to rejoin them as an old hag! It was also now more possible that they were brought here by some one and that that someone had the same if not stronger powers as Yuki. What did they want though? Oh who was she kidding! She knew full well of what they were after or better yet, who.

When Mikuru-chan calmed down, she released her and proceeded to report what they had found. "Strangely, there is no one in the house. The water and everything else works just fine so the only best explanation would be that they went out but got trapped in the storm so they couldn't get back. But if that was the case, why would they got out that far and leave their house unlocked? Also, aren't places like this usually swamped with servants?" Wait a minute; was this one of Koizumi-kun's detective games? No, there a lot of missing links and Haruhi was not ready to give him that much credit. "Did you try the TV?" She asked as she stood up to go fetch the remote and switched it on. It was working alright but there was no signal. The phones were working alright too but no numbers went through. Not even the emergency ones.

"Oh yes, we did try them even the phone over there but we got the same results you did." Koizumi answered as Haruhi went to check that the wiring was alright. It all seemed in place. Well, they couldn't do anything about it. She was hungry anyway. Haruhi told everyone to follow her in the kitchen. She asked Mikuru-chan to prepare some tea while she made a quick menu of beef and vegetable stew. They were all hungry so they ate their fill while they decided to rest for the night and see if anything changes by morning. After the meals, they took turns to go wash and so the boys washed in one room and the girls in the others, at the same time to reduce the fluctuations. They took up the five rooms on the first floor with Haruhi occupying the one facing the stairs and Yuki taking up the one on her right. Mikuru-chan took up the one opposite Yuki's. Kyon was in the one after Yuki's while Itsuki took up the one opposite his.

As they were going up the stairs, Haruhi had taken up the rear with Yuki in front of her. She was lying on her bed now reading a book she had gotten her hands on then. Two hours had passed since they bid goodnight to each other. Haruhi had wanted to speak with Yuki alone some more and it was that reason that she was still awake. She wanted to wait for the others to go to sleep and sneak into the alien's room. Others should be asleep by now or in a position where a small sound wouldn't alert them. She closed the book and stood up to head to Yuki's room. She gently shut the door to her own room and noiselessly went over to the next door which was Yuki's room. Before her hand makes contact with the handle, the door swings open and a greyish blue haired head pops into view. It turns out she was expected. She steps inside and Yuki closes the door.

Haruhi walks over to the twin bed and sits on it. Seeing that the other girl just stands there looking at her, Haruhi pats the space beside her on the bed inviting Yuki to join her. Yuki doesn't move for a while but she eventually sits in the offered place. "I have noticed that you haven't yet given your thoughts on our current predicament. I know what you said earlier and I understand but isn't there anything at all that you can do? Do you have at least any idea who is behind this?" Haruhi asked the alien softly. Yuki said nothing for a while and when it seemed like she wasn't going to say anything she finally talked.

"I was mistaken before. My link to the Integrated Sentient Data Entity was not severed by my superiors. Upon farther search, I have gathered that it was interfered with this fluctuation in space that we are trapped in." Yuki looked helplessly to the floor. "I can not take independent action on my own without the consent of the I.D.S.E. I am sorry but I am of no use as I am now at this moment. The amount of emergency access left to me now is not enough to alter the course of the present events." In other words, Yuki was not strong enough to break the spell that was cast upon them. "This space is putting a lot of stress on me. My defence mechanism might activate soon." What, what did that mean? "I will shut down until my connection to the I.D.S.E is restored." Yuki seemed to sense what Haruhi had been thinking.

Was Yuki getting sick? Now that she mentions it, Haruhi saw some shine on her forehead. Upon touching it she almost let out a squeal. "Yuki, you're running a fever. Go take a cold shower and I will go and see if they have any pain killers somewhere in this place...Now!" Haruhi ordered when Yuki started to protest. She didn't leave until the alien went into the bathroom and Haruhi heard the shower start running. Haruhi didn't even mind if the others woke up at the moment as she ran for the stairs and down them. The sound of the steps was muffled by the thick carpet though so she wouldn't be surprise if they didn't hear her. Upon reaching the kitchen entrance though, she was forced to s complete halt. There was someone in the kitchen.

Haruhi stopped breathing. The person in front of her was that striking. It was the person's hair that got to her first. It was so long and thick that it put that ghost girl; Sayako was it, from that horror movie Ju-On to shame. This girl's hair seemed to blend into the air itself and that was saying much, what with her hair colour being jet black and the room having a 100watt bulb, three of them in fact. She would give anyone else a heart attack or panic attack but Haruhi wasn't any other person. The other thing was the facial features that reminded Haruhi of Nagato Yuki. They were neutral, so neutral that they made Yuki out to be human. Her curiosity, be it either that of fear, or excitement she couldn't tell, piqued. "Who are you?" She couldn't help but ask.

The haunting girl, so small she was that she almost resembles a kid, didn't answer at first. She only continued to stare at Haruhi. Fear started to creep its way into Haruhi's heart. Thankfully the girl finally spoke. "Tomorrow you will be back in normal space going by the flow of time in this dimension. This was merely a test to determine the range of the Humanoid Interface of the Integrated Data Sentient Entity's abilities. We shall meet again soon 'fake'." A blinding light forced Haruhi to close her eyes and when she opened them, the girl was gone.

Damn it, what the hell was that? Haruhi asked herself as she went back up the stairs after failing to find any drugs. What she gathered from what the girl had said is that they know of Yuki and her real identity. Also, she concluded that they were not the same as Yuki, at least not from the same group for if they were then why wouldn't they know of Yuki's potential? Could she be created by that other Entity that Yuki mentioned to her when she introduced her real self? What was it called again? The Macrospatial Quantum Cosmic Existence...or something? By the way Yuki had explained it, it sounded like they were Nemesis of each other. Anyway, it was clear that they were enemies of Yuki and what did she mean by 'fake'? Ooh...She had lots more questions now and very little brain power to come up with the solutions.

"Yuki, I am sorry but I didn't find any medicine. And I ran into some one that might be of interest to you...Yuki?" Haruhi blinked. The bedroom was empty. The shower was still running. A glance at the clock on the wall says that she had been gone for a little over an hour. Why was Yuki still in the shower? She made her way to the bathroom door and knocked slightly. "Yuki, aren't you finished yet?" No answer came and the shower water continued running. Yuki had been running a fever before. Could she have collapsed in the shower? Worry grasping her chest, Haruhi opened the bathroom door and headed for the shower. The curtain was still drawn up. "...Yuki?" She called again but again no answer. She seized the boundary then and drew it to the side...then froze.

Yuki was standing there under the running water and she turned to stare at Haruhi. She was confused by what had just happened. Her memory had recorded a thirty minute black out and when she came to Suzumiya Haruhi was standing there staring at her. Her uneasiness had gone now. She tried her link to the Integrated Data Sentient Entity thinking that it had been restored but it hadn't been. What was going on? She looked at the other person there and was puzzled by her attention. There was now red liquid coming out of one of her nostrils. Apart from that, Suzumiya Haruhi had not made another motion, not even move an eye lid. "..."

Time started again for Haruhi when she saw Yuki moving towards her, her hand reaching for her face. She started back, flushed. Her heart was hammering in her chest. She asked what was up. "You are bleeding from your nose." Haruhi quickly reached up to see what the girl was talking about and indeed her fingers came away with blood on them. Oh how embarrassing. She ran to the sink and quickly washed off. She motioned for Yuki to go back out to the bedroom and put on some clothes then she locked herself in the bathroom there after. She looked into the mirror at herself. "What is happening to you?" She asked the face that stared back at her. Her mind couldn't take any more shocks like she has had recently. She needed sleep. Yes, she should go and get some nice long needed sleep. Thinking could come later. And so, after stuffing some paper rolls into her nose, Haruhi bid the alien good night after Yuki had assured her that she was alright now and went to her room to have some nice long rest.

To Be Continued...


	9. Chapter 9

**Suzumiya Yuki**

Suzumiya Yuki

Everything related to SHnY belong to Tanigawa Nagaru-sensei not me.

**-The Other Side of the '=' Sign-**

*******

It was cold!

09:09 hours in the morning, early October with the sun in the corner of the sky and yet it was still cold. The dew on the grass, where it could be seen, was giving off a sheen that was without a doubt, the sign of frozen water. It was cold.

Upon such a scene one would wonder how cold it would be when winter does arrive in two or so months. Despite how cold it was, the world was not affected in the least. Everything was going ahead just like the day before and the day before that. One would be placing the 'just like clockwork' here. Traffic was on the high as business was picking up for the day. The sound of horns was deafening but 'just like usual', no one minded the noise.

The pavements were filled to the 'T' with the less unfortunate who couldn't afford their own means of transport of which included salary men, housewives and lots and lots of school children. Even though the final picture was one of a replaying video, each person was in their own world. Where some were shaking heads to their music players trying to wake their sleepy brains, most were on their cell phones texting, texting , and texting some more just for the heck of it. No need to point out which group was doing the texting.

The world was such a boring place. The meaning of life could be concluded by merely looking around the place. There was a mother holding onto a new born while fighting against time to make it to the elementary school which was attended by her elder daughter. She bumps into two high school kids who give her mean looks for meddling with their love-love of hand holding that translates to the girl clutching onto the guy's hand as if the closeness will get her more accessories. A man in a business suit gives them mean looks muttering something about 'kids' only because he wishes that he were back in those carefree days. On the other side of the street, an old man that looks short of one year to stand no more opens up shop.

Get born. Attend school for half of your life. Work your life force off for the rest. The end!

Sasaki was one of such pitiful creatures.

15 years old, jaw-length cocoa-brown hair, intelligent dark chocolate brown eyes and according to her school mates, a terawatt smile. The three sizes - obviously secret and as far as clothes go, she was wearing the South High uniform and holding her school bag on her way to school. Just like every other school girl around.

Just like every other school girl.

To be fare, she had even less than the rest as far as life went. Where other girls her age would spend summer travelling or crashing festivals, she was spending hers in books, summer school and for the nights – internet schooling. The extra classes she took away from school were of a different class. Where her friends were digging their brains trying to figure out two or three trigonometry problems, Sasaki was going through different ways to prove to her university instructors that the third blue orb from our sun isn't the only life sustaining of the nine.

But really, as far as that route went, she might as well have been trying to prove that the earth was flat. In other words impossible. Despite the proof she gave them since they started teaching her, she knew very well that they still thought of her as a first-rate nutcase. Sasaki could not blame them. Other than her superior brain, she was just like any other human girl. She got born, still in the process of studying and all that awaited her was passing on her genes or her generation dies with her and the inevitable 'back to dust' combo breaker card.

Yes, she was just like any other girl...until three days prior when the world as she knew it completely changed in front of her own eyes. Sasaki had read more books than any other person alive, she knew for sure, but she could not believe what had transpired that day. The only reasons she didn't throw the happenings in the 'dream bin' was simply because she had never thought about any of her dreams before for more than a day or better yet, hours. It had been three days and she was still thinking and seeing the scene as if it had happened only seconds before.

***

_It was just another typical morning and Sasaki was on her way to school. But this day was unlike the typical that came before. Her mind was wandering and though she__ was disgraced to have thought it, she was thinking about a boy. Before conclusions are made, she had one thing to get clear – her thoughts were pure. _

_Okay, she might have had a crush, a tiny crush on the boy that she hadn't see since graduating junior high but no one had control of their own body reactions, right! Just yesterday as if by divine miracle she had bumped into him on her way from after school tutoring. That meant that it was quite late just past 22:00 hours and although she cared not what the boy did, she had to make conversation._

_As it turned out, Kyon – that was the boy's nick name though everyone she knew called him that and he was fine with that, was coming back from Tsuruya-san's place. Everyone that lived in their district, no, perhaps even those that lived farther away knew of the Tsuruyas. She never got to do it often but when she had the chance to watch television, the name Tsuruya was always in the news or some other public programme._

_She was overjoyed at the meeting and their conversation went just fine as if they were seeing each other daily. Sasaki was happy as well to find that Kyon hadn't changed upon entering High School. He was still the same careless sweet guy that was her only friend in elementary and half of junior high. Most of the other students were intimidated by her seeing her as the school idol and so no one got close to her._

_Kyon was different though and she dearly cherished the moments they were together. Even in her high school she was alone so you can imagine her joy upon the reunion. Sasaki didn't mind the quite life she led but she had more fun talking to someone else. The list of the people she could talk to casually was limited to her left hand fingers._

_Sasaki and Kyon talked about everything and nothing but she was happy and so she couldn't help thinking about the encounter the next morning._

_There comes a time in life when even the most careful of people make the dumbest of mistakes and that morning was Sasaki's turn. _

_At the crossing she was in the front and lost in thought as she was, once the walk sign turned green, she started forward. She missed the shocked looks and alarmed waves of hands in front of her on the opposite side of the main. She missed the shouts of warning all around her and the cars that were parked instead of stopped on either side of the road. Sasaki also missed the distant alarm and police cars._

_What she didn't miss was the sudden shadow that enveloped her and what that sunk in and she looked to where the morning sun was supposed to be, everything slowed to the speed of minus sixty. In the time she had gained, her brain over-processed the situation. She was standing in the middle of the road half way on both sides. The 'walking man' was green both forward and backwards. Everything was as it was supposed to be._

_Except cars weren't designed to move as the one she was facing at that moment. Even if flying cars were released and already on the roads since she went to sleep last night, the picture wasn't as she had seen in one of those futuristic movies she had watched. _

_No, instead of the 'front' with the lights and everything facing towards her, she was staring right into the 'roof' of the car. In fact she was looking straight into the insides of the car through that little roof window. At that time, said car was about five meters away from her. The time it took for her widening eyelids to reach maximum diameter, Sasaki was tracing the map of the wirings at the bottom of the car and the distance between her and the car was reduced to half a metre. The car had covered four and a half meters and did a one-eighty turn within a quarter of a second. All of this took place without the car touching the ground, at all._

_The onlookers covered their eyes not up to watching the following scene of the poor girl getting intimate with the grim reaper by getting kissed between her eyes by the car tyre, which would crush her skull on the tarmac road finishing a master piece that would make Da Vinci proud, if not for the material used – brains._

_A least that was what should have happened._

_Just before Sasaki lost her first and last kiss to spinning hot rubber, everything in her field of vision became a blur and closing her eyes was all she could do not to go mad. Her right ear was ringing and it hurt quite a bit. Most of her right side was being pushed in on itself as it met resistance._

_The fact that she had that 'awareness' was all the proof she needed to confirm that she was still alive. Once the resistance and the ringing in her ear stopped, albeit the after effects decibels, Sasaki dared to open her eyes. The first thing she saw was her knees. That was strange. The scene reminded her of when she soaked in her bath. _

_The next information to enter her brain was that she wasn't alone as just above her bent waist was a head looking at her - A head that belong to a kid. Queue a few seconds of calculations. Sasaki had never doubted her brain and so when she received an answer that she was being held bridal style by a child, she produced the appropriate response. For the first time since she could remember, Sasaki's heart started to pick up speed at an unbelievable rate. Even when she was faced with death only moments before, she was calm. Her face rose in colour and just before the temperatures reached critical levels, she was up and placing a measurable distance between herself and the girl that she now saw looked to be eleven or twelve years old._

_To Sasaki's amazement, her mouth couldn't release the words that were rolling in her mind. 'Why wasn't she dead? How could a girl, years younger than her be able to lift her? How did she get from middle of the street with a car practically on top of her and end up...where ever she was. Who was that girl? Where in God's name were they?' _

_Looking around, Sasaki deducted that they were on top of one of the tall buildings and not far away from the almost-accident scene judging from the sirens. She looked back to the girl. Kicking common sense to the side, that girl had just saved her life. She had to say something but her mouth just couldn't work. Sasaki decided to study the girl until all her motor senses came back to her._

_As stated before the girl looked to be around 11 or 12 years old according to the growth rate Sasaki was used to. The most redeeming of features about her was her hair. The girl had a lot of hair. By a lot I mean that her body was two-thirds the size of that hair. It was raven coloured and went so far as to almost touch the ground and the two low ribbons at the base are what was stopping them from sweeping the floor. At her face, the hair was cleanly trimmed at the height of her top eyelash. _

_She had beautiful small round eyes that had similarly coloured pupils as her hair. Her round face was neutral without any kind of emotion yet that didn't downplay how cute she was. Sasaki couldn't decide whether the girl's outfit was a uniform or not but she had on a black coat with colour-matching skirt. Under was a white blouse that looked like a shirt with a collar and a large grey bow under the collar. She had on black stockings that came up to under her knees. Her shoes were black as well._

_Strangely the mysterious girl still had her arms up as if she was still holding Sasaki. That gave Sasaki the strength she needed to get her mouth to work._

"_You can put your arms back down." _

_A smile made its way onto Sasaki's lips both from relief that her mouth still worked and when the girl complied. _

"_Thank you for saving my life as well."_

_The mystery girl only blinked at Sasaki. _

"_My name is Sasaki. Can I get your name? That is if you don't mind."_

_The girl only continued to stare at Sasaki and before she decided to continue this one sided conversation, the furtive girl's lips moved._

"_......". She answered._

"_I am sorry. I didn't hear you. Could you say that again?" _

_This time Sasaki tried to pay extra attention even if it meant lip-reading._

"_ku...Kuyoh______Suo...u." _

_The girl tried again. Her voice was so small that Sasaki almost missed the name again._

"_Kuyoh Suou?" _

_She asked to make sure she heard right. The girl nodded and Sasaki smile some more. It was one of the strangest names she had never heard before but it was somehow fitting._

"_Well Kuyou Suyou-san, thank you again for saving my life."_

_The girl...Suou-san, gave the smallest of nods and had Sasaki not been paying top attention, she might have missed it. Sasaki had a lot of questions for the girl but she somehow knew that it would take her a long time to get the answers. Suou-san didn't look like the talkative kind as well. On the other hand, she was going to be late for school. Too many factors were against a prolonged conversation._

_As if reading her mind, Suou-san picked up Sasaki's school bag that she had dropped in her 'escape' and walked over to Sasaki. She offered the bag which Sasaki took._

"_Thank you Suou-san. I better get going then."_

_Sasaki turned and started for exit door. She looked calm on the outside but on the inside she was pure chaos. Everything seemed different now for some reason. It was like her life was completely different. It was all she could do not to turn and give her brain the answers it sought. Sasaki somehow managed to make it to the door without turning around but when she reached for the handle, the door didn't barge. It was locked. She jerked it some more for effect and still nothing._

_Suou wrapped her tiny fingers around Sasaki's wrist. Sasaki let go of the handle and turned. She let the small girl lead her away from the door and towards the edge of the roof they were on. Suou turned to her and started shutting her small eyes then opening them. Sasaki deduced that she was being asked to close her eyes and so she did just that._

_Once the world turned black, Sasaki felt herself being lifted off her feet and held just as moments before. It was such an effortless action and while Sasaki's overwhelmed mind was still processing that, she felt the slight pull of gravity which indicated that they had jumped. She waited for them to land probably on the street but the impact never came. _

_It wasn't until she no longer felt the wind beating against her face that she opened her eyes once again. This time Suou let Sasaki's feet touch the ground as soon as she opened her eyes. Sasaki wasted no time to get free of the girl's arms. Looking around, the scenery was a familiar one. They had landed on the school building's roof top. Sasaki spent most of her lunch time there so she knew right away where she was._

_The bell went off soon after as if it were waiting for Sasaki._

"_Thank you for...everything Suou-san."_

_Sasaki blushed. She felt foolish all of a sudden for not having more to say than 'thank you'. She hoped she got a chance to properly show her gratitude to the girl some time._

"_Will I ever see you again?"_

_Sasaki deduced that the best way to have a conversation with the girl was to ask questions that required a yes or no or a nod and shake of the head. To Sasaki's delight, the girl nodded her head. Sasaki turned and headed for the door that wasn't locked and made her way to her class room._

_Despite a few minutes having passed after the bell rang, Sasaki entered her homeroom before their teacher. She entered all the while replying to the good mornings that her class mates sent her way shyly. She made her way to her seat in the back near the window one place from the back. The place behind her was unoccupied since she second year of High School began. Taking advantage of the teacher's absence, Sasaki thought back on the past minutes._

_She was almost rolled over by a car. A girl way smaller than her and younger saved her. Sasaki still couldn't comprehend how she had managed to do that. The obvious thought process was that she wasn't human. Suou-san must have flown, otherwise there was no other explanation for how she could get to the tops of high buildings._

_Her thoughts took similar trails and Sasaki felt like everything she knew in life had been shuffled, re-designed and redefined. Their homeroom teacher decided to show up ten minutes later and by the way he acted, everyone knew something was up, apart from his being late._

"_Stand up."_

_The class representative stood and gave the usual command. Everyone stood up._

"_Bow..."_

_All heads bowed to their teacher._

"_GOOD MORNING."_

_Everyone greeted. After the teacher answered the class president concluded._

"_Take your seats."_

_Chairs were pulled as students settled into their respective seats._

"_First, I apologise for being late but there is a reason for that."_

_The teacher explained nervously. Students started murmuring among themselves._

"_I understand that it must seem strange seeing as we are reaching the end of the school year but we have a transfer student joining us today. Please be very welcoming of her." The murmurs increased in volume._

"_You may enter Tachibana-san." _

_The girl in question proudly entered the class room looking to the world like any other kid on the block. She was quite pretty as evicted by the guys and some girls wooing her. When she got near the teacher, he leaned to whisper something to her and soon after the girl turned and wrote her name on her board._

_The name 'Tachibana Kyoko' was neatly displayed on the board soon after. She was efficient and precise that even Sasaki was impressed._

"_Good morning. My name is Tachibana Kyoko. I just moved to this town with my family due to my father's job and will be attending here for the next two years. My brother has also just transferred to this school but he is a year ahead of me. I love deduction games, detective movies and logic studies. My role model is, I am embarrassed to say, a fictional character – Bruce Wayne AKA Batman. Most of the boys must have heard of him. I look forward to getting to know all of you and learning from you. Please take care of me."_

_The girl bowed after her breath-taking introductory speech. Not getting a reaction, the new girl – Tachibana-san finally shows signs of embarrassment when she raises her head wondering what she said. As if Sasaki's classmates were waiting for the girl to connect eye to eye with them, they clapped and boys whistled. She sure was going to be popular. Sasaki couldn't help a smile that graced her lips as well. _

_Tachibana's eyes swept across the room and when they connected with Sasaki's, a brighter smile broke over her face. Sasaki wondered about that._

"_Well Tachibana-san, thank you for the lovely introduction. Questions will have to wait as we are quite behind on time. As for you seat..."_

_The teacher didn't take long to find it. There was only one empty place and it was right behind Sasaki._

"_Take the empty place over there in the back by the window behind Sasaki-san."_

_Tachibana-san bowed to the teacher and said a 'thank you' then started to make her way towards Sasaki._

"_Seeing as you are neighbours, please do take care of Tachibana-san for a while Sasaki-san."_

_Sasaki absently answered 'yes teacher' for her attention was on Tachibana-san. The girl had her eyes fixed on Sasaki all the way from the front until she reached her side where she paused and turned to Sasaki._

"_It's a pleasure to meet you Sasaki-san, please do take care of me."_

_She stretched out her hand for a shake. Sasaki took only moment before she reached out with hers and they officially met._

"_It's nice to meet you too Tachibana-san."_

***

Sasaki smiled as she remembered that day. She hadn't seen her hero since then and she had been going through different ways in which she would talk to Suou-san when they do get to meet. Tachibana-san seemed to have got a shine on Sasaki as the girl was almost with her all the time. They ate lunch together and Tachibana-san was very good at striking conversations that Sasaki actually found interesting. Not a lot of things grabbed her interest.

All the reminiscing found Sasaki at that fated crossroad where she got up-close and personal with the mechanics of cars. She couldn't help the shiver that went down her spine and a sudden thought that she just might meet her saviour around the 'scene'. The pedestrian crossing light turned green and after a few people crossed before her, Sasaki decided to follow. This time just like the day before, she looked both left and right before crossing. Once again like the day before, she was disappointed when there was no Kuyoh Suou.

Sasaki wondered what Suou-san was doing. She was probably off saving lives just like a super hero. She wondered what Tachibana-san's reaction would be when she found out there was a real super hero. Well, she wouldn't be finding out anytime soon. Sasaki didn't think she would be telling anyone for the matter. The day before Sasaki was the centre of attention at school, again, just when she was glad that the Tachibana-san brother and sister had taken the spot light from her.

Seeing as no one was coming straight out with it, she never got to find out until she was summoned to the principal's office. She was always amazed by the paparazzi. There was an award winning picture of her staring right at an on-coming rolling car and all evidence pointed to one conclusion – certain death. Yet there she was standing in front of the principle with several teachers including her homeroom teacher. You could understand the poor people's reactions.

"I don't really understand what happened as well Principle. I blacked out and when I came to I was on the school rooftop. I guess someone saved me." Sasaki explained with a shrug. The incident was too much for the teachers and so they had no other choice than let her go. Of course when she got back to class, everyone was all over her with enough questions to make her a billionaire.

The wonders didn't stop there though.

When it came time for lunch, she was glad to escape from the mob for it was some how established that she preferred to eat alone on the roof. There was an exception this time in the form of Tachibana Kyoko. The lunch started out as any other with them passing pleasant conversation until...

"You weren't telling the complete truth about yesterday's incident were you?"

Tachibana Kyoko switched gears all the while still eating as if it was no big deal. It took everything Sasaki had to not choke on her drink. She looked over to Tachibana-san who wasn't even paying attention to her. She dissected and experimented in her head whether to tell the truth or 'have a cow'. Sasaki was always a great judge of character and the girl beside her was giving off the 'I know what really happened last summer' vibe.

"It was the truth though. I was saved by someone- A girl. She brought me over to school."

Sasaki had decided to hold off the girl's name. Tachibana didn't seem all that phased at all continuing to enjoy her food. The girl had a big appetite. She didn't comment on the subject anymore and after finishing her bento, she switched to the previous night's episode of 'The Adventures of Batman'. Sasaki listened as the girl passionately went on and on about the dark knight.

At the end of the last class when the students had tired of pestering Sasaki for answers, they all left except a few who were on class duty. Just as Sasaki stood up to leave, Kyoko leaned and whispered into her ear.

"Don't worry about it. We will take care of it."

That was what she said before zooming out the door. I was left there open mouthed wondering what she was on about. After going home and doing some deep thinking, I could only come up with the accident. She was probably talking about that. If that was the case though, what did she plan to do about what and how? Well, Sasaki was going to find out soon as she neared the school gates.

Sasaki somehow managed to make it to class without being jumped by the journalism club or the news happy students. Did gossip die that fast? Not that she was complaining. One day of questions was enough for her. Warily entering her classroom she expected to be jumped, but surprisingly only the usual glances were sent her way.

She settled into her seat and after another quick sweep of the room to make sure, Sasaki shook her head. 'Gossip didn't die that fast'. She thought as she reached into her bag to pull out a novel to pass her time until classes started. Ten pages in Tachibana-san made her entrance. That girl was in the school for only two days and she was already acting as if she had been there years.

Sasaki watched as she greeted everyone she came across be it boys or girls. Her twin high pony tails at the back of her head gently swayed as she looked from one person to the next. Her hair was light toffee coloured. Were it to be let down from the ponytails, it would reach her chest. She was quite tiny and was easily the smallest girl in their class yet that was the cute factor about her. Her face was small as well and was framed nicely with light brown eyes like many Japanese girls.

But what Sasaki liked about her most was her smile. She put on her own smile as Tachibana-san made her way towards her seat.

"Good morning Sasaki-san."

"Good morning Tachibana-san."

Sasaki answered as she turned in her seat, closing the book in the process, to face Tachibana-san.

"You may call me Kyoko, Sasaki-san. I think Tachibana-san is a handful, don't you?"

"Well then Kyoko-chan, I will take you up on your offer."

"Thank you. I would like that."

Kyoko pulled her coat off and placed it on her chair. Everyone was wearing one now. The weather had started to become winter-like quite early. Once she was done, Kyoko leaned forward and talked in a small voice so that only Sasaki could hear her.

"I took care of 'it' just like I promised."

Sasaki whispered as well so that there were no eavesdroppers

"Yeah, about that, what were you talking about exactly?"

"I was referring to the accident of course. Haven't wondered why no one is talking about it this morning?"

Sasaki did indeed wonder but she had to make sure.

"And so, what did you do, brainwash the whole country or something?"

Kyoko simply giggled.

"No. That would be too troublesome. We simply 'erased' the accident from history. People can't know of something that never happened now can they?"

Sasaki opened her mouth but Kyoko didn't let her voice any thoughts.

"I will explain everything during lunch. Right now class is about to start."

And just on cue the bell rang and the teacher came sauntering in as if she was outside the door waiting for the bell. Sasaki would get her answers during break. The morning classes went too slow for Sasaki and when the bell for lunch rang, her excitement was quite visible. She made haste to organise her bag and grab for her lunch box ready to go but Kyoko placed a hand on her shoulder keeping her in her seat.

"I want you to wait three minutes and then come up, okay?"

Sasaki nodded trying to hide her displeasure but Kyoko only laughed lightly and ran out of the class with her bento. Sasaki decided to start counting the seconds to pass the time. Once she reached 180, Sasaki tried real hard to stop her legs from picking up speed in a run. In no time at all she was at the door that led to the roof top. Taking a deep breath feeling like her world was about to change for good, Sasaki exited to the roof.

..............................

...............

....

To Be Continued...

**AN: I would like to thank Riza Hawkeye for beta-ing my stories, Thank you very much. Also to apologise to everybody about the lateness. **


End file.
